Una Nutria, Dos Tejones y Tres Secretos
by Atomik27
Summary: Ha llegado un nuevo pinguino al zoológico, y vaya que es todo un jugador. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando Marlene, Becky y Stacy lo rechazan por obvias razones? Ahora nuestras tres chicas favoritas tendrán que cumplir con todos sus caprichos para que no rebele sus secretos más ocultos. Podrán salir de ese lío o vivirán así por el resto de sus vidas?
1. Dos Traslados

**Hola a todos…=) Estoy de vuelta y con otra historia que espero que les guste tanto como la anterior…=)**

**No soy dueña de los pingüinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Intro:**

Yo todos conocen a las chicas favoritas del Zoológico de Central Park, aquí se las presento. Ellas son: Marlene, Stacy y Becky.

Stacy, es una tejón pelirrojo que es muy juguetona al igual que su mejor amiga Becky, una tejon rubia. Ambas son conocidas por estar siempre jugando, haciendo locuras, leyendo revistas de moda y cumplir con los estándares de esta, y, también, comparten remordimiento hacia Marlene (Episodio: "Orgullo de Tejon") Todos en el zoológico las consideran 'calabasitas', por así decirlo, sobre todo a Stacy (sin ofender a sus fans)

Si bien Becky y Stacy tiene fama en el Zoológico, no se comparan con la que tiene a favorita número uno: Marlene, una nutria muy hábil, inteligente, alegre y divertida que siempre está dispuesta ayudar a los demás sin importar qué. Estas tres chicas son muy especiales, pero, como ya deben de saber, toda chica guarda un secreto…

* * *

**Cap1: Dos traslados**

Era un día tranquilo en Central Park, bueno… no tan tranquilo. Ese día llegarían dos nuevos animales al zoológico y eso afectaba a nuestro paranoico pingüino favorito…

**Skipper:** Kowalski! Analisis de la situación.

**Kowalski:** Habrán dos nuevos animales en el zoológico, Skipper. Uno será uno de nosotros, viene del zoológico de Chicago

**Skipper:** Eso quiere decir que tendremos un nuevo recluta, eh? Tenemos que preparar la máquina de tortura…

**Cabo:** Te refieres a la maquina que te hace decir la verdad que invento Kowalski?

**Skipper:** Pero claro! Si quiere compartir techo tendrá que pasar la prueba.

**Cabo:** Que hay del otro traslado?

**Kowalski:** El otro viene desde… (Asustado) Ahh!...

**Skipper:** Qué pasa soldado?

**Kowalski:** Skipper… Viene de Hobuken

**Todos:** Ahhh

**Skipper:** A qué clase de criatura nos enfrentamos?

**Kowalski:** Al parecer este traslado se realizó a última hora y no se ha especificado que especie es.

**Skipper:** Bien… entonces haremos una reunión en el Zoorvenir para dar la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos vecinos. Kowalski, Cabo! Informen a todo el zoológico. Rico!... maquina de tortura

El escuchar 'maquina de tortura', Rico se emociona y regurgita una motocierra y comienza a reírse maliciosamente

**Skipper:** Hablo de la máquina de la verdad, Rico!

**Rico:** (triste) Uhh…

**Skipper:** Pero guarda la motocierra, lo usaremos si es necesario

**Rico:** Jejeje…

Kowalski y Cabo siguieron las órdenes de su líder. Informaron a todo el zoológico para que se reunieran en el zoorvenir después de cerrar el zoológico. Todos se preguntaban que especie seria el nuevo vecino… o nueva vecina.

* * *

**¿Qué especie creen que es? ¿Será bueno o será malo?... Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo**

**Nota: Pido disculpas por la demora; sé que en mi primer fic ("La Venganza de Una Psicópata") les mencione que escribiría otra historia… y vaya que me he demorado un poco…=)**

**De la misma forma perdón por el capítulo tan corto. Es que me pareció correcto cortarlo en esta parte…=)**


	2. El Nuevo

**Bien... estoy de vuelta...=)**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.2: El nuevo**

Después de cerrar el zoológico y cerciorarse de que no había nadie, todos los animales del zoológico se reunieron en el Zoovenir. Las cajas donde estaban los nuevos vecinos estaban en el medio de la habitación. Skipper pide a Rico una parla para poder abrir. Después de un brevísimo momento la caja se abre y todos miran con asombro, no habían abierto la caja que contenía al nuevo pingüino… si no la otra, que contenía a la especie incógnita, que era nada más y nada menos que…

**Todos:** Lulú!

**Lulú:** Hola chicos! Que gusto poder volver a verlos

Lulú dio un recorrido con la mirada hasta localizar a Phill y Mason. Rápidamente se lanzó encima del chimpancé.

**Lulú:** Phill! Te extrañe tanto…

**Todos:** Owww

**Marlene:** (a Skipper) Supongo que ya no tendrás que interrogarla como lo habías planeado

**Skipper:** Interrogar? No iba a interrogarla…

**Marlene:** En serio? No me digas? Entonces para que esta esa máquina?

Marlene señala la maquina que los pingüinos habían traído: La máquina de la verdad. Pero no era el invento de Kowalski lo que hizo que Marlene se diera cuenta de eso, ella conocía a Skipper como la palma de su mano, siempre sospechando de todos.

**Cabo:** Entonces… hay que abrir la otra caja, ya quiero saber quién es nuestro nuevo compañero

**Julien:** Qué! Otra monja más a quien soportar? COMO ES POSIBLE! MAURICE!

**Maurice:** Si, Rey Julien?

**Julien:** Quiero presentar una queja…

**Marlene:** Tranquilo, tal vez es una pinguina….

**Kowalski:** Negatorio, Marlene. Según este informe, es un macho pingüino

**Skipper:** Bien! Rico! Que estas esperando? Abre esa caja!

Rico coge la palanca que Skipper había dejado en el suelo y trata de abrir la caja. Pocos segundos después, esta se abrió y todas las chicas se quedaron mirando, hasta Lulú dejo de abrazar a Phill… Era el pingüino más lindo del mundo…no es que era adorable ni nada de eso…era… atractivo.

**Logan:** Hola a todos… chicas… como están?

**Chicas:** Ahhh….

**Logan:** Me llamo Logan…

**Chicas:** Holaaa…

**Logan:** Lo sé, chicas. Soy todo un adonis

Todos los chicos del zoológico miraban a las chicas que estaban como embobadas. Esto les molestaba un poco, sobre todo a Julien.

**Julien:** QUE QUE QUE! Tú? Un adonis?... el único adonis de este zoológico soy YO! Acláraselo Maurice

**Maurice:** Según las reglas decretadas por el Rey Julien, rey de los lémures y de todo el zoológico, todos tienen que serles fiel, tanto como un rey y dios egipcio.

**Becky:** Un dios egipcio? Por favor…

**Stacy:** Logan es más lindo…

**Becky:** QUE! El es mio!

**Stacy:** NO ES MIO!

**Marlene:** NO MIO!

**Skipper:** Marlene, tu también?

**Pinky:** Noo… Marlene nada… LOGAN ES MIO!

Y se arma toda una pelea entre chicas…

**Becky:** Yo soy Becky…

**Logan:** Hol-

**Stacy: (**empuja a Becky) Soy Stacy…

**Pinky:** (empuja a Stacy) Pinky…pero puedes llamarme Pink… o Rosadita…o… como tú quieras

**Skipper:** YA BASTA!

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el líder pingüino. Skipper no aguanto más la idea de que las chicas hicieran tanto escándalo, así que se llevo a Logan a la base junto con el resto de su equipo.

**Skipper:** Bien, Logan… aquí es donde vas a dormir

Skipper le señala una litera, ya la tenían preparada para su llegada.

**Logan:** Gracias compañeros

**Cabo:** Bienvenido, Logan. Por cierto, mi nombre es Cabo.

**Logan:** Hola

**Kowalski:** Yo soy Kowalski y él es Rico

**Rico:** HOLA!

**Logan:** Hola (mirando a Skipper) y usted no me va a decir su nombre?

Skipper había estado pensativo, bueno…le verdad no estaba pensando en nada, solo se sentía extraño… pero no le dio importancia.

**Skipper:** Oh... si… Soy Skipper, el líder de este comando. Supongo que tú serás nuestro nuevo recluta

**Logan: **Genial!

**Skipper: **Bien…me alegra que te guste la idea. A dormir! Mañana nos levantaremos temprano para hacer nuestro entrenamiento de todas las mañanas.

**Logan: **Entrenamiento?

**Cabo:** Descuida, tal vez después nos dé el día libre

**Logan:** Tal vez?

**Kowalski:** A Skipper le gusta cerciorarse que todo en el zoológico este bien. Si tenemos suerte, tendremos el día libre. Pero siempre estando alertas de lo que pasa.

Los pingüinos se pusieron a adormir, mañana seria un día muy largo… Mientras los pingüinos dormían... y el resto del zoológico también… algunos estaban despiertos… o debería decir algunas. Todas las chicas se habían quedado en el Zoorvenir para darle una bienvenida a Lulú

**Marlene:** Es un gusto tenerte de nuevo con nosotras Lulú

**Lulú:** Gracias chicas, yo también las extrañe mucho.

**Stacy:** A nosotras? O a Phill?

Lulú se sonrojó. Era cierto, había extrañado mucho a Phill, y volver a verlo la hizo saltar de la emoción.

**Stacy:** Que suerte que pudiste regresar y volver a ver a Phill, tu novio

**Todas:** Uuuu!

**Lulú:** Bueno… si… fue de mucha suerte

**Becky:** Oigan! Qué opinan del nuevo pingüino. No es todo un primor?

Todas las chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre Logan, de que es lindo, guapo, y todas esas cosas que dicen las chicas cuando se vuelven cu-cu por un chico. Al parecer la que estaba más emocionada era Becky

**Becky:** Ayy… chicas… él… es perfecto

**Pinky:** Ahh… el si es un dios griego…

**Becky:** QUE! (Celosa)

**Lulú:** Calma chicas. Todas somos amigas aquí, no es cierto? Y ya deben de saber las reglas entre las amigas y un chico. Nadie lo puede tomar…

**Stacy:** A menos…?

**Lulú:** A menos que este elija a una de ustedes. Claro que él tiene que elegir, ustedes no pueden invitarlo a salir, él tiene que hacerlo.

**Todas:** Ok!

**Lulú:** Y será más fácil porque yo ni estoy en juego

Ante el comentario de Lulú, todas cogen un peluche y se lo tirar… hasta armarse una guerra de peluches, casi parecido a la de almohadas.

Al día siguiente, los pingüinos ya habían terminado de hacer sus entrenamientos matinales. Skipper les había dado el tiempo libre. Le pareció buena idea hacerlo puesto a que de esa manera Logan pudiera adaptarse más al zoológico y para que pueda pasar un poco de tiempo con kowalski, Cabo, Rico o con él, y así conocerse mejor. Sin embargo, el nuevo tenía otros planes. Logan salió de su habitad y se dirigió a otro donde encontró a una de las chicas de la noche anterior en el Zoorvenir.

**Logan:** Hola

**Chica:** Hola…

**Logan:** Hola, lindura. Que estás haciendo?

**Chicas:** Ahh… jajaja…eh? (pobre…estaba embobada por el nuevo pingüino)

**Logan:** Te pregunte que estas habiendo

**Chica:** Oh!... Iba a regar las flores de mi habitad

**Logan:** Pues son muy lindas las flores de tu habitad

**Chicas:** Son tanto como tú… como tu… Ay… a quien voy a engañar? Eres muy LINDO…

**Logan:** Y yo digo que eres una bella criatura

El nuevo pingüino tenía a la chica hipnotizada con sus ojos celestes (perdón por no haberlo mencionado antes) Poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios (o pico y labios) se unieron en un beso. Seguramente un pajarito por allí vio todo y… como suele pasar en la vida real… el pajarito les dijo a alguien, y ese alguien a otro alguien… y así sucesivamente, hasta que todo el zoológico se entere.

* * *

**O.O... quien será esa chica? Será Marlene? Será Stacy? Será Becky? que alguien me diga...**

**Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo...=)**

**Sus opiniones cuentan...=D**


	3. Ella me lo quitó

**Bien... he aqui el siguiente capítulo...=)**

**jajaja...leí sus respuestas con respecto a la pregunta del capítulo anterior: ¿quien será la chica?...jejeje  
pues... veo que muchos se han preocupado por la respuesta  
****Pero tranquilos... que ahora se aclararan sus dudas...**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.3: Ella me lo quitó**

Esa misma tarde, en la sede de los pingüinos, Cabo estaba viendo su programa favorito: Los Lunacornios, Rico miraba una revista de artefactos explosivos, Kowalski estaba en su laboratorio y Skipper jugaba una partida de cartas con Marlene

**Marlene:** Puedes creerlo?

**Skipper:** Qué cosa?

**Marlene:** Becky y Logan están saliendo… hoy tendrán su segunda cita en la noche… y ni siquiera ha pasado un día.

**Skipper:** Estas celosa, Marlene?

**Marlene:** Qué? No.

**Skipper:** Entonces, que pasa?

**Marlene:** No sé… tal vez sea porque Stacy estaba enamorada de Logan también

**Skipper:** Que hay de Pinky?

**Marlene:** Pinky? Ella es...diferente. Lo que trato de decir es que Becky y Stacy son muy amigas, son como hermanas. Sé que son insoportables, pero no aguantaría la idea de que se separaran y perdieran su amistad por un chico.

**Skipper:** Qué te hace pensar eso?

**Marlene:** Pues… no he visto a Stacy salir de su cueva desde que se supo lo de Logan y Becky. (Triste) Debe de estar sufriendo…

**Skipper:** Eres mi amiga, Marlene, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

**Marlene:** ¬¬

**Skipper:** Soy un pingüino comando, Marlene…No entiendo mucho de sentimientos y cosas de chicas.

Skipper había dicho algo muy cierto, ella ni siquiera sabía porque le contaba esa clase de cosas, era obvio que no entendía, pero aun así, siempre lo hacía. Era su mejor amigo y le tenía confianza, siempre le contaba todos sus problemas. Hoy el problema se había centrado en Becky y Stacy, Marlene no sabía por qué, no se llevaba muy bien con ellas dos desde que tuvieron su gran pelea (episodio: "Orgullo de Tejon"). Estaba muy preocupada, algo le decía que algo malo iba a pasar, y eso fue justo lo que pasó. Becky entro llorando al habitad de los pingüinos y corrió a abrazar a Marlene. Eso le resultó extraño. Entro haciendo tanto escándalo que todos fueron hacia ella, incluso Kowalski salió de su laboratorio.

**Becky:** Marlene! (se arrodilla y acuesta su cabeza en las piernas de Marlene)

**Marlene:** (sorprendida) Becky! Qué pasa?

**Becky:** (llorando) S..Stacy…

**Marlene:** Qué pasa con ella?

**Becky:** (llorando) Ella…ME QUITO A MI NOVIO!

**Todos:** QUÉ!

**Becky:** QUE ME QUITO A MI LOGAN!

**Marlene:** Qué?

**Becky:** QUÉ ME LO QUITÓ…ME LO ROBÓ…NO IMPORTA…LA COSA ES QUE YA NO LO TENGO!

**Marlene:** Si… lo entendí. Solo que no puedo creerlo

**Becky:** PUES CREELO! POR QUÉ MENTIRÍA? RECURRI A TI! Recurrí a ti cuando eres la última persona a la cual recurriría

**Marlene:** Si lo sé…y me sorprende de verdad… ¿por qué viniste hacia mí?

**Becky:** Porque Lulú está en una cita con Phill y Pinky nunca escucha. AYUDAME!

**Marlene:** Pero…

**Becky:** AYUDAME!

**Marlene:** Pero tú me odias

**Becky:** SI! PERO TAL VEZ SI ME AYUDAS ME PODRIAS CAER UN POCO MEJOR!

**Marlene:** Ok…Te ayudare

**Cabo:** Qué paso exactamente?

**Becky:** Estaba preparándome para mi segunda cita con Logan…y cuando llegué a mi habitad, vi a Logan abrazando a Stacy… ESTABAN A PUNTO DE BESARSE!

**Skipper:** Bien… ya se dijo… Rico! Maquina de la tortura!

**Marlene:** NO! (le da un 'estate quieto' a Skipper)

**Skipper:** Marlene!

**Marlene:** Perdón… pero las armas no entran en este caso. Además… me daba ganas de hacer eso alguna vez.

**Becky:** HELOW! Alguien va a ayudarme?

**Marlene:** Estoy segura de que todo fue un mal entendido. Iré allá y… trataré de razonar con ella.

**Skipper, Kowalski y Becky:** Repite eso de nuevo

**Marlene:** Tratare de razonar…o.o…solo hablaré con ella.

Dicho esto, Marlene se dirigió al habitad del tejón…

* * *

**Ustedes que creen? Stacy le quito el novio a su mejor amiga?**

**Respuestas en el siguiente capitulo**

**Pd: La repuesta a la pregunta de: Quien era la chica?...Era Becky...(es solo una aclaracion...=D)**

**Sus opiniones cuentan...=)**


	4. Stacy ¿inocente o culpable?

**Hola a todos… he aquí mi siguiente capitulo**

**No soy dueña de los pingüinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.4: Stacy ¿inocente o culpable?**

Después de una larga espera, Marlene vuelve a la base de los pingüinos junto con Stacy. Becky la mira molesta y… bueno, aun se sentía adolorida por la gran traición de su mejor amiga.

**Becky: **TÚ! TE VOY A….!

**Marlene: **ALTO! BASTA!

Rico y Cabo tratan de calmar a Becky, y la sujetan para que no intente tirarse encima de Stacy y comenzar una pelea.

**Becky: **Cómo te atreviste a quitarme a mi novio!

**Stacy: **Yo no hice nada

**Skipper: **Si, claro… eso dicen siempre, no traicionera?

**Marlene: **YA BASTA! Vamos a ir con calma, de acuerdo? Stacy dice que no tuvo nada que ver… y al parecer fue un mal entendido

**Becky: **(Con sarcasmo) Ohh… en serio?

**Stacy**: Es cierto, tienes que creerme. Yo nunca te haría daño. Y puede que me gustara un poco Logan… pero no soy una roba-novios.

**Becky:** Y que me dices del beso?

**Stacy:** No ocurrió ningún beso. Mira… yo estaba en la cueva haciendo mis…mis… mis cosas. Luego él apareció, pensé que te estaba buscando pero no fue así, me buscaba a mí.

**Cabo:** Y por qué te buscaría a ti si está saliendo con Becky?

**Stacy:** No lo sé, para coquetear seguro porque eso fue lo que hizo. Yo nunca coquetearía con el novio de una amiga, y mucho menos de mi mejor amiga. Está en el manual, regla 303.

**Kowalski:** Espera… que manual?

**Marlene, Stacy y Becky:** Es cosa de chicas

**Skipper:** Y cómo crees que te vamos a creer?

**Stacy:** Esta en la categoría de jugadores profesionales

**Skipper:** Es un jugador profesional? Kowalski!

**Kowalski:** No vi nada de eso en su expediente

**Marlene:** Lo que Stacy trata de decir es que le gusta estar con una y con otra…

**Pinguinos:** Ohhh…

**Becky:** Y como sé si lo que dices es cierto

**Skipper:** Creo que tengo una idea…

Más tarde, Logan llega a la sede y se da con la sorpresa de que no hay nadie. Todo era parte del plan de Skipper, todos estaban escondidos en el laboratorio de Kowalski, lo que a Berky y Stacy les pareció emocionante, nunca antes habían entrado. Todos estaban escondidos allí, todos…menos uno…

**Logan:** Vaya… sí que saben tomarse el día libre. Apostaba que se quedarían aquí todo el santo día.

**Marlene:** ("recién llegando") Hola

**Logan:** Hola (la mira) Ohh… Hola...

**Marlene:** Sabes donde esta Skipper, quiero hablar con él.

**Logan:** No está! Pero puedes quedarte conmigo, cuéntame todo, yo sé que eso quieres

**Marlene:** Bueno… también quería hablar contigo… Me entere de que estas saliendo con Becky

**Logan:** Con quien?

**Marlene:** Becky… la tejón rubia…

**Logan:** Oh... si… ella. Descuida… no fue nada serio, preciosa

Dentro del laboratorio Becky se torcía de furia. Cabo y Rico la sujetaban para que no pierda el control y arruine todo el plan. Este consistía en que Marlene tenía que sacarle información sobre lo que en realidad pasó. Skipper pensó que era buena idea, ella siempre lo convencía, tal vez podría convencer a Logan.

**Marlene:** Pero la besaste

**Logan:** Pero no significo nada, preciosa

**Marlene:** Supongo que por eso fuiste detrás de Stacy

**Logan:** Quien?

**Marlene:** La tejón pelirroja

**Logan:** Oh… si ella. Descuida… yo las cambiaría por ti en un segundo

**Marlene:** Estas loco! No puedes estar con una un día…y con otra al siguiente

**Logan:** Ahh… ya sé lo que pasa…

**Marlene:** En serio?

**Logan:** No quieres que salga con otras chicas… porque quieres que salga contigo

**Marlene:** Qué mosca te pico?

**Logan:** Bésame! (se acerca a sus labios) Skipper no se enterará

**Marlene:** Qué! Cómo te atreves a querer besarme cuando estas saliendo con Becky…o Stacy… Eres… eres… ERES ROÑOSO!

**Logan:** Escúchame bien, preciosa…

Logan se estaba acercando más y más a Marlene, era obvio… tenían que pararlo todo, así que Skipper salió del laboratorio seguido de todos los demás.

**Skipper:** APARTATE DE ELLA Y NO LA VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ!

**Logan:** Skipper?

**Becky:** Hola… noviecito…

**Skipper:** Estas en graves problemas soldado

**Marlene:** Y lo estarás más aun cuando le contemos al resto del zoológico lo que hiciste.

Las chicas salieron de la sede. Logan no lo pudo creer, era la primera vez que lo descubrían, y su reputación se haría pedazos, ahora más porque le contarían a todo el zoológico lo que hizo.

* * *

**Wow… Logan… sí que eres un jugador… ¿Qué pasará después?**

**Sus opiniones cuentan**


	5. Estas son las reglas

**Hola otra vez… aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo…=)**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.5: Estas son las reglas**

Al día siguiente, nuestras chicas despertaron como todos los días, el zoológico iba a estar cerrado durante una semana porque Alice había pedido unas vacaciones, así que podía salir de sus hábitats sin problema alguno. Todo estaba bien… hasta que encontraron algo en sus camas.

En el hábitat de los pingüinos…

**Cabo:** Wow… ayer fue un largo día. Donde esta Logan?

**Skipper:** Lo mande a limpiar los hábitats, menos el de Marlene, Becky y Stacy. Alice se va de vacaciones por una semana y todo el zoológico va a estar descabeza. De todas formas no tiene madera para ser un soldado como nosotros.

En eso escucha que alguien se acerca por la entrada del subterráneo, así que se ponen en posición de ataque y Skipper se lanza encima de la figura que apareció: Era Marlene

**Marlene:** Skipper! Cuantas veces tenemos que pasar por lo mismo?

**Skipper:** Lo siento, Marlene. Pero como líder tengo que estar alerta de todo

En eso, Becky y Stacy entran a la sede por el mismo lugar, pero el líder pingüino no se lanzó encima de ellas

**Marlene:** Cómo es que no las atacas a ellas?

**Skipper:** Marlene, por favor! Se las escucha desde la entrada

**Marlene:** Si claro ¬¬

**Kowalski:** Y… a que se debe su visita?

**Stacy:** Por qué preguntas eso?

**Becky:** Ustedes nos dieron un mensaje

**Kowalski:** Un mensaje?

**Marlene:** Si… a mí también me dieron un mensaje. Esta firmado por ustedes. Lo sé, fui con Phill y Mason para que me lo leyeran (a las tejones) Supongo que ustedes fueron con Lulú

**Becky:** Oh... eso no es necesario. Stacy sabe leer.

**Kowalski:** (con asombro) Sabes leer?

**Stacy:** Si, es sencillo

**Skipper:** Pero nosotros no le mandamos ningun mensaje

**Cabo:** Ni siquiera sabemos escribir

**Marlene:** Op!... Entonces… quien lo envió?

**Logan:** Yo lo hice

Todos miran a Logan que recién acababa de llegar y traía consigo una caja.

**Marlene:** Porque nos mandaste una…

**Logan:** Quería hablar con ustedes

**Becky:** No tenemos nada de qué hablar contigo

**Logan:** Oh…en serio?

Acto seguido, Logan saca de la caja dos cuadernos, uno rosa y otro celeste.

**Logan:** Reconocen esto?

**Stacy y Becky:** ES MI DIARIO!

**Stacy:** Como te atreves a tomar mi diario

**Logan:** No solo lo tome mi querida Stacy… también lo leí. Y no te creas la única, leí el diario de las tres mientras dormían

**Marlene:** Si estas tratando hacer algo… no te va a funcionar. Yo no tengo diario

**Logan:** Y que hay de este (saca un cuaderno morado)

**Marlene:** Es… mi diario de cuando era niña

**Logan:** Si. Tu diario de cuando eras una niña, en donde está tu secreto más vergonzoso.

**Marlene:** Que es lo que quieres

**Logan:** Una cita… o más bien, una triple cita. Yo… ustedes… y una cena romántica.

**Stacy:** Esto no puede estar pasando…

**Logan:** Tomen (arroja los diarios al suelo) Ya no los necesito.

**Skipper:** Que es lo que estas tramando! Cualquier cosa que sea, no lo lograras

**Logan:** Ohh...wou wou wou… capitán… Más te vale no meterte conmigo, porque de hacerlo ellas lo pagaran. Sé que todo el mundo querrá saber lo que oculta Becky… a su mejor amiga (Becky se pone nerviosa), o lo que oculta Stacy a todos y a su mejor amiga (Stacy se pone nerviosa), o el secreto vergonzoso de Marlene (Marlene se pone nerviosa)

**Marlene:** Si salimos contigo… en una cita, prometes no contar nuestro secreto?

**Logan:** (se ríe) Ahh… quien dijo que sería una cita? Ustedes harán todo lo que les pida, cumplirán con todos mis caprichos

**Becky:** Que quieres que hagamos?

**Logan:** Que gusto que preguntes, lindura.

Rápidamente, Logan saca de la caja que había traído unos uniformes y unos pompones.

**Logan:** Ahora que las conozco mejor… he decidido que pueden volver a sus antiguos tiempos. De ahora en adelante, estos serán sus uniformes

**Stacy:** Uniformes de porristas?

**Logan:** Si, bonita. Ahora serán mis animadoras oficiales. Tienen que animarme en todo lo que haga. Y… aquí tengo algo para ustedes (les pasa una tarjeta) son sus tareas.

**Marlene:** Coge una tarjeta. Que dice acá?

**Stacy:** A ver… dice… comida?

**Todos:** Eh?

**Logan:** Te encargaras de alimentarme, preciosa

**Becky:** Que dice el mío

**Stacy:** Presencia

**Todos:** Presencia?

**Logan:** Te encargaras de que siempre me vea como un adonis. Además de otros encargos

**Becky:** Que dice el tuyo, Stacy?

**Stacy:** El mío dice… masajes

**Logan:** Te…

**Stacy:** Si…ya sé a lo que se refiere

**Logan:** Vayan alistándose chicas… porque nuestra cita especial es esta noche.

**Stacy:** PREFIERO… chancar mi lengua con la puerta a salir contigo y cumplir con tus caprichos estúpidos

**Logan:** Claro… Kowalski! Sabias que Sta… (Stacy le cierra el pico)

**Stacy:** OK OK OK… lo hare, pero jura que no dirás nada

**Logan:** Siempre y cuando hagan lo que les pida… no diré nada. Así aprenderán que nadie rechaza a Logan.

* * *

**Wow… que ego, no lo creen?**

**Y… díganme… que piensan que será el secreto de Stacy… o de Becky… o de Marlene… que ellas no quieren que se sepa?**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo…=)**

**Sus opiniones cuentan…=)**


	6. Frustraciones

**Hola… perdón por la gran demora…ya saben….tareas y esas cosas….xP….En fin…aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic**

**No soy dueña de los pingüinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.6: Frustraciones**

La mañana siguiente, Los pingüinos estaban haciendo sus entrenamientos junto con Logan. Mientras que en el habitad de Marlene…

**Stacy:** Fue la peor noche de mi vida

**Marlene:** Lo sé… estuve allí

**Becky:** Cómo es que pudo entrar a nuestros hábitats en la noche, sin despertarnos

**Marlene:** Seguro Skipper le enseño algunos trucos. No puedo creer que alguien más sepa mi secreto.

**Becky:** Si. Espera un momento… Stacy… Qué secreto tienes que yo no sé?

**Stacy:** (nerviosa) Eh… ajajaja…

**Becky:** No te ocultes tras tus risitas! Que me estas ocultando? Pensé que éramos mejores amigas.

**Stacy:** No seas hipócrita! Tú también tienes un secreto! Y no me lo has dicho!

**Marlene:** Chicas! Calma. Ya pasó, ok. Logan sabe nuestro más oculto secreto y nos va a torturar con eso todos los días. Tenemos que estar juntas en esto.

**Becky y Stacy:** Tienes razón.

En la tarde, las tres chicas fueron al habitad de los pingüinos a cumplir con las ordenes de Logan. Fueron vestidas con el uniforme de porrista que les habían entregado. Al llegar notaron que los pingüinos estaban comiendo sushi.

**Logan:** Vaya, vaya, vaya… miren quienes llegaron… Mis animadoras personales.

**Becky:** Ya cierra la boca

**Logan:** Oigan amigos… sabían que Becky…

**Becky:** YA! Perdón, si? Perdón si te moleste.

**Logan:** Ok, cariño… Bien! Anímenme!

Skipper, Kowalski, Cabo y Rico miraban a sus amigas… ni ellos sabían cómo terminaría todo. No estaban de acuerdo con las estúpidas tareas que Logan les había asignado, pero por otra parte, sentían curiosidad de cómo harían para animarlo… y dentro de unos segundos lo averiguarían…

**Logan:** Anímenme!

**Marlene, Becky y Stacy:** (sacudiendo los pompones) GUUuuuu….¬¬

**Logan:** Se están burlando de mi?

**Becky:** No sabes cuánto me gustaría hacerlo

**Logan:** Les daré otra oportunidad. Anímenme… o todos sabrán su secreto

**Chicas:** Ok…

**Marlene:** Listas!

**Berky y Stacy:** Que bien, que bien!

**Marlene:** Almuerza!

**Berky y Stacy:** Almuerza!

**Chicas:** Logan lo disfruta! Qué bien!

**Marlene:** Almuerza!

**Berky y Stacy:** Almuerza!

**Chicas:** Logan lo disfruta! Qué bien!

Después de la humillación que su grupo de animadoras oficiales, Logan dio una sonrisa. Lo estaba disfrutando, y lo seguiría haciendo. Tenía todo planeado…"Oh… que lindas se ven animándome. Pobres… no saben que esto… aun es el principio". Y tenía razón, no las dejaría en paz.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la entrega de tareas, las pobres iban de cita en cita, de pedido a pedido, cumpliendo castigos tontos… sin mencionar sus obligaciones:

Todos los días era lo mismo a la hora del almuerzo…

**Logan:** Ahh… no es un grandioso día?

**Skipper:** No tiene nada de bueno, Logan.

**Logan:** Vaya… alguien no durmió bien esta mañana…

**Skipper:** Si dejaras de molestar a Marlene, Berky y Stacy… Tal vez te trataría mejor

**Logan:** Pero, como ya sabes, capitán… no puedes hacerme nada, porque de lo contrario ellas pagarán

**Skipper:** Solo siéntate y come!

**Logan:** Ok. COMIDA!

Al oir el llamado, Marlene sale a cumplir con su tarea… alimentarlo

**Marlene:** No crees que estas demasiado grandecito para que te hagan de comer

**Logan:** Tú solo haz lo que te ordeno! Además… estoy muy agitado

**Cabo:** Pero no haces nada más que salir todo el tiempo

**Logan:** Cállate, Cabo! Estoy muy cansado… MASAJES!

Sale Stacy para hacerle los masajes en el cuello a Logan. Eso era el colmo, ambas estaban cansadas de hacer lo mismo todos los días. Pero por lo menos tenían algo de tiempo libre, porque Berky se encargaba de programar las citas de Logan, tenía toda una agenda que llenar.

En sus tiempos libres se reunían para ensayar lo que más detestaban… las porras para animar a Logan:

_**** FlashBack: ****_

_Los pingüinos estaban tomando el sol, claro que Logan estaba con ellos y llamó a sus animadoras personales…_

_**Logan:**__ Bien, chicas… Animenme!_

_**Marlene:**__ Listas Chicas!_

_**Berky y Stacy:**__ Que bien, que bien!_

_**Marlene:**__ Al sol!_

_**Berky y Stacy:**__ Al sol!_

_**Marlene:**__ Al sol!_

_**Berky y Stacy:**__ Al sol!_

_**Chicas:**__ Vamos a tomar el sol!_

_**Marlene:**__ Al sol!_

_**Berky y Stacy:**__ Al sol!_

_**Marlene:**__ Al sol!_

_**Berky y Stacy:**__ Al sol!_

_**Chicas:**__ Vamos a tomar el sol! Se pone la loción, empieza la emoción, te va a broncear el sol! Qué bien!_

_**Logan:**__ Lindo… no lo creen amigos?_

_**Pingüinos:**__ NO!_

_**Logan:**__ Que lastima… (A las chicas) Dije que se detuvieran? _

_**Chicas:**__ (voltean los ojos)_

_**Marlene:**__ Al sol!_

_**Berky y Stacy:**__ Al sol!_

_**Marlene:**__ Al sol!_

_**Berky y Stacy:**__ Al sol!_

_**Chicas:**__ Vamos a tomar el sol!..._

_El líder pingüino ya no lo aguanto más, se paró y se fue a la base, seguido de su equipo. Todos estaban cansados; querían que todo esto se acabe pronto._

_**** Fin de flashback ****_

Skipper ya no soportaba la idea que de alguien, y mucho menos de su misma espacie, este chantajeando a su mejor amiga. Simplemente lo odiaba. Lo peor era que no podían hacer nada más que ayudarlas a cumplir con las tareas del engreído pingüino. Siempre estaban ocupadas cumpliendo sus órdenes y mandatos, tanto que no tenían tiempo para limpiar su hogar, cosa que en eso también las ayudaban. Ya se había hecho una rutina: Todos los días Skipper, Cabo y Rico iban a sus hábitats a limpiar, Kowalski se quedaba en su laboratorio, de paso vigilaba si Logan tramaba algo más.

Ese día, Logan había salido, quien sabe a qué, seguro fue a hablar y coquetear con las otras chicas. En fin… las chicas habían conseguido un tiempo para discutir su enorme problema con los pingüinos; tal vez ellos las sacarían de este enrollo. Todos estaban reunidos en el habitad de Marlene…

**Marlene:** Tienen alguna idea de cómo ayudarnos?

**Rico:** KABOOM!

**Becky:** Hacerlo explotar? Qué gran idea… tienes mi voto

**Kowalski:** Que?... No! Ese no es el plan!

**Stacy:** No podemos hacerlo explorar… aunque nada me haría más feliz

**Kowalski:** En efecto… Tengo un gran plan en mente, y es infalible, bueno… tiene algunas probabilidades de fallar, pero estoy seguro que funcionará.

**Skipper:** No queremos una prueba, Kowalski… Necesitamos un plan que funcione.

Al escuchar la exigencia de su líder, el científico le da a conocer su plan, pasándole su libreta de apuntes. Este queda con una sonrisa.

**Skipper:** Kowalski… sin duda… esto va a funcionar

**Kowalski:** Lo sé

**Cabo:** Pero entonces cual es la probabilidad de que pueda fallar?

**Kowalski:** No es que falle… solo que… este plan es infalible, pero no puede ser ejecutado sin antes hacer una cosa

**Stacy:** Que?

**Kowalski:** Pues…

**Becky:** Que es?

**Kowalski:** Bueno… no sé si…

**Marlene:** Kowalski, ya dínoslo!

**Kowalski:** Solo funcionará si ustedes nos cuentan sus secretos

**Chicas:** Eh?

**Kowalski:** Si nos dicen su secreto entonces podremos ayudarlas y…

**Stacy:** Negatorio! No! No les contaré mi secreto!

**Becky:** Yo tampoco; de ninguna manera.

Los pingüinos miran a Marlene con la esperanza de que de el primer paso, pero no…

**Marlene:** Lo siento chicos. Pero yo me niego a contar mi secreto

**Skipper:** Oh, por favor!

**Marlene:** No sé si se los dijimos pero hemos acordado hacer un pacto

**Stacy:** Nos ayudaremos mutuamente

**Becky:** No permitiremos que Logan revele el secreto de la otra. Estamos… juntas en esto

**Cabo:** Pero si siguen así… tal vez…

**Stacy:** No importa… no le revelaré mi secreto a nadie!

**Kowalski:** Pero-

Kowalski fue interrumpido por la torre de reloj que apuntaba las 5 de la tarde.

**Marlene:** Lo siento chicos, pero ya nos tenemos que ir

Dicho esto las chicas se fueron, obviamente, a cumplir con las ordenes de Logan. Los pingüinos se miraron unos a otros, no sabían cómo iba a terminar todo. El más preocupado era Skipper. Él no lo sabía… pero estaba seguro de que algo peor estaba pasando. Siempre les preguntaba, pero ellas siempre lo negaban.

* * *

**O.O… ¿Será cierto los presentimientos de Skipper? ¿Logan estará tramando algo más? ¿O es solo paranoia?**

**Opiniones por favor...y no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo...nos vemos...=)**


	7. Stacy… dime tu secreto!

**Hola amigos… aquí hay otro cap…wii…=)**

**No soy dueña de los pingüinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.7: Stacy… dime tu secreto!**

Al día siguiente (cuarto día), los pingüinos seguían con la rutina de ayudar a sus amigas, y como siempre Kowalski se quedaba en la sede para vigilar si Logan tramaba algo más, de paso avanzaba con sus inventos.

Stacy entra a la sede, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del científico, este al sentir que alguien más está en la base se pone en posición, pero, a diferencia de Skipper, no se le abalanzó encima.

**Kowalski:** Stacy?

**Stacy:** (Nerviosa) Oh... hola…

**Kowalski:** Que haces aquí?

**Stacy:** Ehh… yo… estaba buscando los winkis de Cabo jeje…es que…me dio hambre y me dijo que podía comerme uno de sus winkys

**Kowalski:** (sospechando) En serio?

**Stacy:** Ehh… sip. No me acuerdo exactamente donde me dijo que los ponía.

**Kowalski:** Un mandato de Logan, cierto?

Kowalski dio en el blanco

**Stacy:** Si… Cómo lo sabes?

**Kowalski:** Cabo nunca revelaría donde tiene escondidos sus winkys

**Stacy:** Claro…

Era un momento… casi incómodo. Ellos nunca habían interactuado, bueno lo habían hecho durante estos días por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero nunca a solas. Era incomodo para ambos. Pero Kowalski lo vio como una oportunidad, tal vez podría hacer que Stacy le revele su secreto; siendo sincero, tenía mucha curiosidad.

**Kowalski:** Stacy, no te has cansado de hacer todo esto?

**Stacy:** Bromeas? Quiero que todo esto acabe

**Kowalski:** Porqué no… simplemente lo afrontas todo y confiesas tu secreto

_**(Autora: **__Vaya forma de convencerla Kowalski ¬¬__**)**_

**Stacy:** No puedo… Lo siento, pero no puedo. Mi secreto se basa en una mentira… todos me creerán una mentirosa… sobretodo Becky. Prefiero ser la sirvienta de Logan que perder a mi mejor amiga.

**Kowalski:** Pero quieres vivir así por el resto de tu vida?

**Stacy:** No lo entiendes

**Kowalski:** Quien lo entendería mejor que yo?!

Prácticamente ya estaban discutiendo. _"¿Qué mentira será? Podría entenderlo, solo dime"_ rogaba Kowalski en sus adentros.

**Kowalski: **Dime tu secreto. No se lo contaré a nadie. Te doy mi palabra

**Stacy: **Gracias Kowalski, pero no. No puedo decírtelo porque por más que puedas no podrás evitar decírselo a alguien

Lo dicho por Stacy hizo que una idea pasara por la cabeza del científico _"Podrá ser?"_ tenía que preguntarle, a ver si acertaba.

**Kowalski:** Estas… e… enamorada de mi?

**Stacy:** (sorprendida) Que! No!

**Kowalski:** Entonces que es!

**Stacy:** Ya te dije que no te lo diré!

**Kowalski:** Debe ser frustrante, no es cierto?

**Stacy:** No tienes idea… Esto en verdad me asusta. No sé como acabará todo. Cómo tú dijiste… tal vez será así por el resto de mi vida. No revelaré mi secreto

En eso, suena un sonidito de alarma, como el timbre de un celular avisando que tienes un mensaje. Y eso era, sin que Kowalski se diera cuenta, Stacy saco un celular del bolsillo de su uniforme de animadora (obviamente lo tenía puesto…xD) Era un mensaje:

_Te pedí un dulce, no que fueras dulce.  
Y si piensas serme infiel…  
No olvides que..  
él puede compartir algo contigo  
pero tú y yo aun compartimos algo más importante  
Tu secreto, lindura  
- Logan ;)_

Stacy guardó el celular. _"Cómo sabe que estoy aquí con Kowalski?"_ pensaba _"Por qué siempre sabe todos nuestros movimientos? Todo lo que hacemos y decimos? Por qué-"_ Algo la interrumpió, una pequeña luz… Miró bien y… _"Ay Dios…"_ ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega? _"Tengo que decírselo…"_

**Stacy:** Kowalski…

**Kowalski:** Si…?

**Stacy:** (lo mira aun asustada) … Llevame a… (con un hilo de voz) tu laboratorio

**Kowalski:** Eh?

**Stacy:** Que me lleves (sacudiendo su cabeza señalando a la puerta del laboratorio)

**Kowalski:** ¿?

**Stacy:** (con voz alta mientras empuja a Kowalski hasta entrar al laboratorio) Ah? Qué cosa Kowalski? Que te acompañe a tu laboratorio? Bien! Tal vez me muestres uno de tus inventos y me expliques cosas que no entiendo!

Ya dentro del laboratorio, Stacy cierra la puerta.

**Kowalski:** Stacy… estas bien?

**Stacy:** Por favor dime que Logan nunca ha entrado aquí

**Kowalski:** No… nunca ha entrado. Los únicos que pueden entrar soy yo y Skipper.

**Stacy:** Uff… que alivio…

**Kowalski:** Bien… ahora puedes decirme QUE TE PASA!

**Stacy:** Kowalski… te voy a decir algo….

**Kowalski:** Tu secreto?

**Stacy:** Que? No! Es otra cosa. Algo que ha estado pasando estoy días. Es sobre los mandatos de Logan. No te has dado cuenta que nos hace hacer muchas cosas y se cerciora si las cumplimos o no, y aun asi tiene tiempo para seguir coqueteando con chicas?

**Kowalski:** Pues… si. Para ser un completo tonto, tiene todo bien organizado

**Stacy:** O más bien planificado

**Kowalski:** Bueno…

**Stacy:** Lo sabe todo… quiero decir… sabe todo lo que hacemos… nuestros movimientos, que decimos… y no es necesario de que él esté presente… o escondido

**Kowalski:** Quieres decir que hay más gente involucrada?

**Stacy:** No… Nos controla a través de cámaras. La sede está llena de ellas

**Kowalski:** QUE!

**Stacy:** Si… me acabo de dar cuenta… Seguro también ha instalado otras en los otros hábitats para vigilarnos.

**Kowalski:** Oh, por la manzana de Newton! No puede ser!

**Stacy:** Y eso no es todo

**Kowalski:** Eh?

**Stacy:** Mira… ya no es necesario de que Logan se nos acerque y nos diga que hacer… Marlene y Becky no me lo han dicho, al igual que yo tampoco se los he dicho, pero… hay algo que… tengo que decirte porque… ya me cansé de ocultar cosas, así que mira (le muestra el celular)

**Kowalski:** Un celular?

**Stacy:** Logan me lo dio… supongo que también se lo dio a las otras. No me lo han dicho porque tal vez también las tiene amenazadas. Nos manda mensajes diciéndonos lo que tenemos que hacer… o advirtiéndonos algo. Si quieres mira los mensajes.

**Kowalski:** Perdón por adelantarme, pero ya los estoy mirando y… vaya… y vaya la calidad!

**Stacy:** Kowlski!

**Kowalski:** Perdon, pero… es el nuevo ST-Phone de Japon. Es indestructible y de la más alta tecnología.

**Stacy:** Si, lo sé, no es genial?!

**Kowalski:** Si… como lo habrá conseguido?

**Stacy:** No lo sé, pero-… Este no es el momento de apreciar la tecnología! Tenemos que parar las estupideces de Logan!

**Kowalski:** Cierto… Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás, pero no puede ser en mi laboratorio. Logan se daría cuenta.

**Stacy:** En el hábitat de Joy!

**Kowalski:** Joy? El canguro Joy?

**Stacy:** Si… Joy no deja que nadie entre a su hábitat… es perfecto!

**Kowalski:** Pero no nos dejaría entrar

**Stacy:** Tranquilo, si le explicamos la situación, tal vez entienda. Créeme… he entrado a su hábitat sin problemas miles de veces

Dicho esto, los dos salieron del laboratorio en busca de sus amigos.

* * *

**Bueno.. creo que este capítulo solo tenía dos personajes… pero díganme… que piensan?**

**¿Cuál crees que sea el secreto de Stacy? O de Becky? O el secreto vergonzoso de Marlene?**

**Opiniones cuentan…y…hasta el próximo capítulo…=)**


	8. Basta de ocultar cosas!

**Hola fanfictions...aqui les tengo otro capítulo...**

**Pero antes quiero decirles que a habido muchas confusiones en cuanto a esta historia... así que se los aclaro... esta no es una secuela de mi anterior fic (La venganza de una psicópata)... este es uno nuevo.**

**Bueno... sin más preámbulos... aquí esta el siguiente capitulo...  
**

**No soy dueña de los Pinguinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.8: Basta de ocultar cosas!**

Kowalski y Stacy reunieron a los demás en el hábitat de Joy, el canguro. Todos tenían curiosidad, querían saber que era lo que el pingüino y la tejón les tenían preparados. Tal vez sea una forma de escapar de todo este problema…

**Skipper:** Kowalski, Stacy… Nos pueden decir para qué nos reunieron?

**Kowalski:** Tenemos algo muy importante que decirles…

Kowalski miró a Stacy dándole a entender que tenía que dar el primer paso. Ella suspiro,sabia que no sería fácil.

**Stacy:** Becky… Marlene… Sabemos lo que está pasando, cierto? Sé que esto no es fácil… y sé, al igual que ustedes cómo es que Logan tiene tiempo para todo, para controlarnos… mandarnos tareas estúpidas… y saber si las cumplimos sin la necesidad de estar presente…

**Cabo:** Eso es cierto… Qué pingüino tan organizado

**Kowalski:** Odio decirlo, pero más que organizado… es un buen planeador

**Skipper:** De qué hablas Kowalski?

Kowalski mira a Stacy nuevamente y ella sigue…

**Stacy:** Vamos chicas… Sean honestas… algo más está pasando que no hemos contado a nadie

Marlene y Becky se miraron, se veía preocupación y miedo en sus rostros

**Becky:** No estamos ocultando nada Stacy

**Stacy:** Vamos chicas… los pingüinos tienen que saberlo… yo no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que algo está pasando. Y si ustedes no lo van a decir… déjenme ser la primera

Stacy saca el ST-Phone de su uniforme y lo tira en la mesa, que por cierto era un cubo de paja.

**Skipper:** Qué es eso?

**Stacy:** Es un celular

**Kowalski:** El último en la tecnología de Japón

**Cabo y Rico:** Uuu…*.*

**Stacy:** Con esto, Logan ha estado comunicándose conmigo para decirme cada tarea… mandar amenazas… y cosas que… bueno… ya saben… cosas que tiene que ver con mi secreto… A ustedes les pasa lo mismo, cierto?

Becky y Malene estaban muy sorprendidas, nunca habían escuchado a Stacy hablar de esa manera, era muy extraño. Pero tenía razón…

**Becky:** Ok… vale, vale, yo también tengo uno (saca su TS-Phone y lo tira en la mesa)

**Marlene:** Si… yo también tengo uno (muestra el suyo, pero no lo tira)

**Skipper:** Pero-… Pero por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?

**Stacy:** Por la misma razón por la que yo no lo hice. Estábamos amenazadas

**Marlene:** Como sea… esto que prueba?!

**Stacy:** En realidad eso no prueba nada, pero los mensajes amenazantes, y el control sobre lo que hacernos o decimos… están allí. Lo cual comprueba que nos vigila sin estar presente.

**Kowalski:** Logan ha instalado cámaras en todos los hábitats

Todos se quedaron asombrados

**Cabo:** Espera un minuto, si dices que instalo cámaras en todos los hábitats, que hacemos aquí?

**Kowalski:** Porque los únicos lugares libres de estas es mi laboratorio y este hábitat

**Stacy:** Joy no dejaría que nadie esté en su territorio

**Cabo:** Y cómo es que estamos aquí

**Stacy:** Se lo pedí. Siempre hacemos eso

Los pingüinos estaban asombrados, miraron a Marlene y Becky y estas asintieron dando a entender que el canguro muchas veces les había dejado entrar. El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de alarma de los celulares. Las chicas tenían un mensaje de cierto pingüino:

_No decían que estaban juntas en esto?  
No me hagan reír…  
No se dan cuenta de que ni en ustedes pueden confiar?  
- Logan ;)_

**Becky:** Cómo es que supo que estábamos aquí?

Todos miran a todas partes, hasta que Marlene se da cuenta de algo muy importante.

**Marlene:** (perpleja) Chicos… Miren…

La nutria señala uno de los postes del zoológico, el cual tenía una cámara en la punta que apuntaba hacia ellos. Poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que esa no era la única. Logan no solo había puesto cámaras en todos los hábitats, sino también es todos los lugares del zoológico, menos en el laboratorio de Kowalski y en el hábitat de Joy, claro.

* * *

**Wow...Quien diría que Logan tendría todo bien planificado**

**¿Qué crees que pase después? ****¿Cómo crees que las chicas puedan salvarse de todo este lió?**

**Opiniones cuentan...=D**


	9. El acertijo

**Hola… aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Pero antes quiero decirles que ya casi estamos llegando a la parte final…seguro que es mueren de curiosidad por los secretos que nuestras tres chicas esconden….n.n  
En fin… ya que este fic ya se está terminando… haré lo mismo que hice en mi otro fic... hacerles preguntas sobre temas que vendrán en mi próximo fic (estas estarán al final de cada capítulo)…=D**

**No soy dueña de los pingüinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.9: El acertijo**

Nuestros amigos aun seguían en el hábitat de Joey…

**Becky:** Cómo es que Logan pudo tomar esas cámaras de la galería?

**Stacy:** Seguro se las ingenio para hacerlo por las noches

**Cabo:** Imposible! Skipper lo tiene bien vigilado

**Becky:** Pues tal vez debería esforzarse más en eso

**Skipper:** Cuida tus palabras… La verdad me sorprende a mí también. Cómo es que pudo escapar sin despertarnos?

**Kowalski y Marlene:** En serio quieres que lo diga?

**Skipper:** Que?

**Kowalski:** Skipper… En los primeros días de Logan en el zoológico, estuvo con nosotros en los entrenamientos y le enseñaste algunas maniobras de combate, entre ellas el espionaje…

**Marlene:** (molesta) Y el caminar en puntillas, seguro

**Skipper:** (molesto) Claro! Ahora yo tengo la culpa?!

**Marlene:** No digo eso, sino que tú sospechas de todos… menos de los de tu misma especie. Justo en el momento que necesitamos de tu paranoilla, no la usas por ser alguien de tu mismo equipo?!

**Skipper:** Ah… ahora quieres que sea paranoico! A diferencia del primer día en que ese pingüino desquiciado llegó junto con Lulú!

**Stacy:** Ya basta! Esto no nos lleva a nada! Acéptenlo! Logan tiene la delantera, y tal vez siempre la tenga!

**Becky:** Esto es estúpido!

Stacy iba a añadir algo más, pero los teléfonos sonaron: Otra tarea de Logan "No puede ser… Cuando nos dejará en paz?" se preguntaban las víctimas en sus adentros. El mensaje era el siguiente:

_Resuelvan el acertijo  
antes que el reloj de la cinco:  
En la casa del presidente  
se encuentra un presente  
de parte del más galán de los galanes  
para sus animadoras personales  
No tengan miedo,  
su secreto está seguro,  
no diré nada,  
siempre y cuando su deber hagan  
Cual es la gran tarea, se puede saber?  
Tranquilas que ustedes mismas las darán a conocer.  
Buena suerte del desea:  
El de la gran belleza.  
- Logan ;)_

**Becky:** Que vanidoso es

**Stacy:** Cómo sea… tenemos que resolver el acertijo (mira el reloj)… son 3:30 de la tarde, no tenemos mucho tiempo

**Skipper:** Tranquilas. Kowalski, análisis!

**Kowalski:** La casa del presidente… un lugar de sume importancia y en donde se guarda mucha información… Sin lugar a dudas… es la oficina de Alice

**Cabo:** Y a qué se refiere con presente?

**Kowalski:** Presente es un regalo… no tengo ni la menor idea

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Stacy:** Y si tal vez solo quiso hacer rima? Todo el mensaje lo es

**Skipper:** Puede ser… pero no pensemos más… actuemos. A la oficina de Alice! Ya, ya, ya!

Todos se dirigieron a la oficina de Alice. Al llegar comenzaron a buscar…y buscar… y buscar…lo hacían tan rápido como podían, por el tiempo en su contra… pero no encontraron nada.

**Marlene:** Si no encontramos el encargo, no vamos a poder cumplirlo, y al no cumplirlo…

**Becky:** Nuestro secreto se sabrá!

**Cabo:** Pero si eso ocurre… entonces todo terminará; ya no tendrán que servirle a Logan. No creen que es mejor?

**Chicas:** No!

**Becky:** Ya dije… no contaré mi secreto. Tenemos que encontrar algo. Tenemos que seguir buscando.

**Stacy:** Olvídalo, Becky!… ya son las 4:15… dentro de 45 minutos serán las 5. No lo lograremos!

Stacy tenía razón… dentro de 45 minutos Logan revelaría sus secretos por no cumplir con dicha tarea. Nuestros amigos salieron de la oficina de Alice, rumbo al hábitat de los pingüinos.

* * *

**Díganme… Ya resolvieron el acertijo?**

**Opiniones por favor…**

**Pd: aquí les dejo una pregunta que, según sus opiniones, estarán presentes en mi próximo fic…=)**

**¿Sí tuvieras un programa de TV sobre estrellas famosas, cómo se llamaría y cómo llamarías al presentador?**


	10. Tres 'simples' tareas

**Hola… aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Déjenme decirles que estoy muy agradecida con uds por estar leyendo mi fic…significa mucho….y…solo quiero decir que… también quiero la paz mundial…=')…jejje…no mentira…jajja…si quiero la paz mundial…pero eso no era lo que quería decirles…si no que… como siempre pongo preguntas trascendentes al final de cada cap…ps…yo leo sus comentarios…y vaya me quedo como que…wow…casito aciertas…o… vaya..Tan rápido lo adivinaste…jejje….a veces leo sus respuestas y me rio diciendo… no tiene idea de lo que viene en el siguiente cap…y eso me emociona porque me gusta saber que les gusta mi fic…que les da curiosidad… el querer saber que pasa después…cómo terminará todo…=)**

**Por último… ya que este fic ya se está terminando… haré lo mismo que hice en mi otro fic... hacerles preguntas sobre temas que vendrán en mi próximo fic (estas estarán al final de cada capítulo)…=D**

**No soy dueña de los pingüinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.10: Tres 'simples' tareas**

Después de tanta búsqueda y no encontrar nada, los pingüinos, Marlene y las hermanas tejones salieron de la oficina de Alice en dirección al hábitat de los pingüinos. Será el fin? Aun eran las 3:15pm, dentro de 45 minutos serian las 5… y ni una pista. Sus secretos serán rebelados? Qué pasará?... todo eso rodeaba las mentes de nuestros amigos hasta que llegaron a la sede por la puerta del subterráneo.

**Becky:** Entonces… es todo. Todos sabrán nuestros secretos.

**Marlene:** su pongo que sí. Después que eso pase… necesitaré una nueva identidad.

**Cabo:** Calma, Marlene… no todo está perdido.

**Skipper:** Cabo, sé realista… no tenemos ni idea de cómo solucionar el famoso acertijo… sus secretos se sabrán

**Becky:** Si… gracias por las palabras positivas¬¬

**Cabo:** Yo no hablo de eso. Es que no lo ven? Se tienen a ustedes. Antes no se llevaban bien, y ahora están más unidas que nunca.

**Stacy:** Bueno… eso es algo positivo.

**Marlene:** Cierto. Gracias, Cabo

**Kowalski:** Tal vez no todo este perdido

**Skipper:** Que quieres decir

Ya habían entrado a la base, pero estaban tan ocupados hablando sobre el famoso tema de los secretos, que no se habían dado cuenta de algo importante, a excepción de Kowalski. Este señalo una caja que estaba encima de la mesa de concreto.

**Stacy:** (sonrie) Ese debe ser el presente. "En la casa del presidente, hay un presente". El presidente vive en la casa blanca…

**Kowalski:** … donde una gran seguridad policial y militar…

**Stacy:** … y una buena cantidad de información confidencial. El presidente debes ser tú, Skipper

**Kowalski:** Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta?

**Becky:** Ya basta de preguntas de decir cosas que no entiendo. Abramos la caja!

Rápidamente, Rico regurgita una palanca y se la da a Skipper, quien abre la caja y… ¿Qué hay? ¿Qué hay? ¿Qué hay en la caja?...o.O…. muñecas

**Marlene:** Muñecas?...de nosotras?

La caja contenía tres peluches del Zoorvenir, una nutria igual a Marlene, una tejón rubia igual a Becky, y otra tejón pero pelirroja igual a Stacy.

**Stacy:** No tengan miedo… la tarea… nosotras mismas nos las daremos a conocer… Nosotras… las muñecas de nosotras… seguro tiene algo grabado

Stacy coge la muñeca de Becky y la comienza la observar… esta era diferente, puesto a que tenía dos hojas de papel pegados en la espalda; mientras que las otras dos… no tenían nada. Al revisar, sin querer, Stacy aprieta el peluche y sale una vocecita de su interior.

**Muñeca de Becky:** Deshazte de Darla…

**Todos:** Qué?

**Muñeca de Becky:** Deshazte de Darla…

**Marlene:** Que te deshagas de la babuina?

**Stacy:** Mira estas hojas de papel

**Cabo:** Que son?

**Stacy:** Es una canción. Es de los Beatles, una famosa banda que-

**Becky:** Cantaba…solo eso… cantaba

**Stacy:** Bueno, si, cantaba…pero que hace esto aquí (mira la siguiente hoja) Mira… esta es igual

**Becky:** Es la canción que Darla compuso para Austin.

**Skipper:** Quien es Austin?

**Marlene:** Es el primo de Fred. Él… tiene una banda

**Skipper:** Wow…y es pariente de Fred

**Becky:** Oye… no lo insultes! Él es mi futuro novio… Quería conquistarlo dándole una canción para su banda… pero Darla me ganó .

**Kowalski:** O hizo trampa…Ambas canciones son iguales… sin modificación

**Stacy:** Es cierto

**Becky:** Ay! Maldita tramposa!

**Kowalski:** Al parecer podrás cobrar venganza… deshacerte de ella es tu tarea

**Becky:** Pero yo no quiero hacerlo. Bueno… quiero, pero ella es mi amiga. No puedo hacerlo

**Stacy:** Lo siento, Becky

**Becky:** Qué dice tu muñeca?

Stacy toma la muñeca que se parece a ella, pero antes de presionarla para que hable, Kowalski la interrumpe

**Kowalski:** Espera! Que es lo que tiene pegado atrás?

**Stacy:** Atrás?

Ella estaba segura de que no había nada….la verdad…si hubiera apostado… hubiese perdido, porque Kowalski tenía razón; la muñeca si tenía algo atrás, era una hoja doblada… eran unos planos para el nuevo ST-Phone Z1000… aun no había salido a la venta, sino hasta el año siguiente.

**Kowalski:** (emocionado) Oh…. Es el nuevo ST-Phone Z1000! Aun no ha salido a la venta… cómo es que tiene los planos y yo no…Ohh…por qué los malos siempre tienen las mejores cosas!

**Skipper:** Kowalski…

**Kowalski:** Ok… donde habrá conseguido estos planos?

**Stacy:** (nerviosa) No lo sé, pero seguro tiene algo que ver con mi tarea

Stacy aprieta su muñeca

**Muñeca de Stacy:** Haz el nuevo ST-Phone Z1000 con ayuda de Kowalski… y luego destruye el aparato

**Stacy y Kowalski:** QUE!

**Kowalski:** Destruirlo? Por qué? Este nuevo teléfono lo tiene todo!

**Stacy:** Supongo que está cobrando venganza por haberte dicho lo de los celulares. Se está vengando de los dos.

**Kowalski:** Oh… no

**Stacy:** Entonces… me vas a ayudar?

**Kowalski:** Ok

**Stacy:** Gracias (mira la hora en su celular) tenemos 35 minutos

**Cabo:** Que dice tu muñeca Marlene?

La nutria toma su muñeca, esta sí no tenía nada adjunto, pero… eso era algo bueno… o algo mal? Sólo había una forma de saberlo…

**Muñeca de Marlene:** Ten a Skipper a salvo

**Todos:** Ahh?

**Muñeca de Marlene:** Ten a Skipper a salvo

**Skipper:** Es una broma? Tenerme a salvo?... no me hagan reír

**Marlene:** Esto es muy extraño… Digo… quiero tenerte a salvo, pero… Cómo haré eso? Tú eres Skipper

**Skipper:** Exactumundo… Yo soy Skipper! Yo los tengo a salvo! No al revés!

**Marlene:** Esto es ridículo!

**Skipper:** Es estúpido!

**Becky:** Es-

**Stacy:** PERFECTO!

**Todos:** Que!

**Stacy:** Es perfecto… no lo ven?

**Becky:** Lo siento Stacy, pero… esto es terrible

**Stacy:** Lo sé

**Skipper:** Entonces?

**Stacy:** Es que… no lo ven?... de alguna forma Logan es nuestro amienemigo, obligándonos hacer lo que queremos pero al hacerlo…

**Becky:** El infierno se desatará y todo se volteará hacia nosotras, poniendo en peligro nuestro secreto, otra vez.

**Marlene:** No perdamos más tiempo… esto no es un juego… es una pesadilla. ¿Cómo hacer las tareas encargadas? Ni si quiera sé cómo cumplir la mía.

**Becky:** Pero tenemos que hacerlo… cada vez que nos atrasamos…o hacemos algo… alguien sale dañado… y esto no va a parar.

**Marlene:** (algo triste) Entonces ya está todo claro

**Todos:** Eh?

**Marlene:** Becky y Stacy tienen razón… cada cosa que nos manda…terminamos haciéndoles daño a los demás… miren a Roger… esta todo deprimido ahora después de la tarea que Logan nos dejó la vez pasada.

**Stacy:** Cuál es tu punto?

**Marlene:** Que ya sé cómo cumplir mi tarea… Sólo hay una forma de mantener a Skipper a salvo… Y es alejándolo de mí.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, los conocían muy bien…Skipper y Marlene eran diferentes… pero eran los mejores amigos y se llevaban muy bien… salvo en ocasiones donde Skipper lo echaba todo a perder. Todos estaban tristes, sobretodo cierto pingüino… cuyo corazón se llenó de odio… estaba molesto, muy molesto… no sabía porque su ira era muy fuerte… solo sabía una cosa… No quería tener a Marlene lejos de su lado… ella era su amiga… su amiga especial, aunque él, aun no se había dado cuenta de eso.

**Marlene: **… Ya no podre venir a la base…

**Skipper: **TONTERIAS! Si un pingüino te dice que te alejes de mi… te vas a alejar?

**Marlene: **Si tiene mi secreto, sí.

**Skipper: **ESO ES ESTÚPIDO, MARLENE

**Marlene: **LO SÉ… PERO NO TENGO OTRA OPCION!... si rebela mi secreto yo… TENGO QUE CUMPLIR! No pienso arriesgarme!

**Skipper: **NO PUEDES IRTE!

**Marlene: **POR QUE!

**Skipper:** POR QUE NO!

**Marlene: **ACASO ERES EL DUEÑO DE MI VIDA! POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ESTAR CONTROLANDOME!

**Skipper: **POR QUE QUIERO PROTEGERTE! QUIERO TENERTE A SALVO, MARLENE!

**Marlene: **SÓLO LO ESTARÉ CUANDO TODO ESTO TERMINE, POR MIENTRAS TENGO QUE OBEDECER SUS ESTUPIDAS ORDENES!

**Skipper: **No cumplas con esta

**Marlene: **Tengo qué

**Skipper:** No, no… NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

**Marlene: **POR QUÉ TANTO TE IMPORTA?!

**Skipper: **PORQUE… QUE TAL SI ESTO ES PARA SIEMPRE… NUNCA MÁS TE VERÉ… Y NO QUIERO TENERTE LEJOS DE MI VIDA!

Marlene no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida por lo que había oído. Skipper no la quería fuera de su vida… que tierno… El líder pingüino iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Stacy.

**Stacy: **Lo siento, Skipper… Pero tenemos que hacerlo. Marlene… ya no podrá entrar a la base… ni estar cerca de ti.

**Skipper: **Odiaré por siempre el día en que llegó el traslado de ese infeliz.

**Stacy: **Si… yo también-

La tejón pelirroja se quedó muda… y comenzó a mirar a sus amigas… al parecer podían comunicarse por telepatía porque las tres pensaron lo mismo.

**Stacy:** Eehh… lo siento chicos… pero se nos olvidó una tarea

**Pinguinos:** Eh?

**Becky:** Sip… si no la hacemos… estaremos perdidas… ya saben…

**Stacy: **Kowalski… dentro de un rato vengo…tu solo anda preparando los materiales…

**Kowalski: **Ok…

Dicho esto las chicas salieron del hábitat de los pingüinos para hacer una 'anterior tarea' de Logan…

* * *

**Hmm… que tarea será?...será una tarea o otra cosa? Que piensan?**

**Vamos opinen…que este cap esta con una pisca de discusión Skilene…jejje…xD**

**Pd: aquí les dejo una pregunta que, según sus opiniones, estarán presentes en mi próximo fic…=)**

**¿Sí tuvieras un programa de TV sobre estrellas famosas, cómo se llamaría y cómo llamarías al presentador?**


	11. A salvo por ahora

**Hola chicos y chicas…ya regresé con otro cap para ustedes…=)**

**Primero quiero anunciar a la ganadora de mi pregunta anterior...claro que el premio es que su respuesta salga en mi próximo fic...más no puedo hacer...jejje...bueno...y la ganadora es:...Pheobe Buffa...gracias por tu respuesta...jejje...no se me había ocurrido nombre para el conductor de un reality...jejej...gracias...y ya lo veras en mi próximo fic...por cierto...ya que James se te ocurrió a ti...supongo que es tu oc..jejje...dime...que animal es? (por si acá no puede ser un pinguino)**

**Bueno...ahora si...disfruten del siguiente cap...n.n**

* * *

**Cap.11: A salvo por ahora**

En el hábitat de los pingüinos, Kowalski estaba en su laboratorio, ya tenía todos los materiales listos para el ST-Phone Z1000, sólo faltaba Stacy_… "¿Qué tarea será la que se olvidaron hacer? ¿Por qué se demora tanto? Tal vez esta en el hábitat de Marlene… pobre… ya no podrá venir a la base… lo que más me preocupa es Skipper… esta deshecho… Que estúpidas tareas… Deshacerse de Darla?... en serio?... lo que no entiendo es por qué quiere que Stacy me ayude hacer esto para luego destruirlo… ella dice que es para vengarse de que me contara lo de los celulares… pero… será verdad? O hay otra cosa?Tal vez ella si este enamorada de mi… después de todo Logan les manda hacer lo que quieren… Supongo que el tener sentimientos hacia mí es su secreto… QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!La ves pasada le pregunte… ella dijo que no…o.O… a no ser… que me haya mentido… NOOoo…. Cómo va?... ella y yo somos totalmente diferentes… ni siquiera entiende lo que le digo… aunque estos días… ella es la única que no me ha pedido que 'traduzca' lo que digo… ha mostrado tenerme confianza… me contó lo del ST-Phone que le dio Logan… y mostró una gran habilidad con lo del acertijo…". _Muy pronto el científico se ahogó en pensamientos positivos sobre Stacy durante esos últimos días… _"… Es agradable su compañía… O.O"_

**Kowalski:** PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!

Rápidamente el científico comienza a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa de concreto. Sin darse cuenta, Stacy ya había llegado.

**Stacy:** Perdón por la demora es solo que- (mira a Kowalski) Estas bien?

**Kowalski:** Si… estoy bien…

**Stacy:** Estas seguro… porque parece como si te hubieras estado golpeando contra la mesa

**Kowalski:** Que?...Nooo… Por qué haría eso? Pff… Por cierto… cómo les fue con la tarea?

**Stacy:** La que?

**Kowalski:** La tarea que se olvidaron… cómo les fue?

**Stacy:** (Nerviosa) Eehh….Ah! Si!...esa tarea… si… si, todo está en orden…

**Kowalski:** Claro

**Stacy:** Oye… Lo de Marlene… creo que Skipper no lo está tomando muy bien.

**Kowalski:** Lo sé. Esta con la misma tasa de café con pescado desde que se fueron

**Stacy:** Wow… Debe estar sufriendo… no sé si te has dado cuenta pero… los dos son muy amigos… y después de todo lo que han pasado juntos…separarse así… de esa manera… wow… pobre Skipper…

**Kowalski:** Lo sé

**Stacy:** Eh?

**Kowalski:** Si… los he visto varias veces… y los he analizado. Al parecer ambos se sienten bien al lado del otro. Y después de lo de esta tarde… mis dudas se hicieron más claras… él esta…

**Stacy y Kowalski:** … enamorado

**Stacy:** Sip… Oye… hay que hacer el ST-Phone Z1000 rápido…que se nos acaba el tiempo

**Kowalski:** Tranquila… Cabo y Rico se están haciendo cargo de eso. Los mande a la torre de reloj, están atrasando la hora. Pero aun así… tienes razón… tenemos que apresurarnos.

**Stacy:** No te preocupes por eso, Kowalski, tú siempre estás haciendo proyectos… y los llegas a terminar… Ahora te será más fácil con los planos y con una ayuda más.

**Kowalski:** Gracias, Stacy

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar… pero mientras tanto… en el hábitat de Joy…

**Becky:** Que dices?

**Lulu:** Me harán mi cita con Phill a solas… sin Mason, cierto?

**Becky:** Sip

**Marlene:** Que hay de ti Mamá Pato? Nos vas a ayudar?

**Mamá Pato:** Ok… pero a cambio de que cuides a mis bebes pasado mañana… tengo que visitar a una amiga y no tengo con quien dejarlos.

**Marlene:** Ok… entonces…

**Becky:** Todo listo…

**Marlene:** Sólo espero que todo salga bien…

* * *

Luego de tiempo… Kowalski y Stacy terminaron con el proyecto… se fueron a la torre de reloj para avisar a Cabo y a Rico.

**Cabo:** Gracias a Dios que terminaron… ya no podíamos hacer más.

**Kowalski:** Sólo falta un minuto para que sean las 1700 horas… tienes que destruir el ST-Phone Z1000

**Stacy:** Bien… esto va a ser difícil…

**Rico:** KABOOM?

**Stacy:** No… lo tiraré desde aquí… adiós fabuloso artefacto electrónico de comunicación…

Dicho esto, Stacy lo soltó… este cayo y cayó hasta hacer contacto con el suelo… BOOM! Roto… Después de breves segundo suena el celular de las tres chicas:

_Bien…  
Sus secretos están a salvo  
Por ahora…  
- Logan ;)_

* * *

**Que les pareció este cap? Interesante... díganme que opinan…=)**

******Nota para Pheobe Buffa:  
Gracias por tu respuesta...jejje...no se me había ocurrido nombre para el conductor de un reality...jejej...gracias...y ya lo veras en mi próximo fic...por cierto...ya que James se te ocurrió a ti...supongo que es tu oc..jejje...dime...que animal es? (por si acá no puede ser un pinguino)  
ah...y se me olvidaba... te mencionaré en mi próximo fic...para que sepan que ese oc es tuyo...=)**

******PD: PARA TODOS!**

******Pregunta: ¿Cómo llamarías a un reality show de estrellas famosas?**


	12. La gota que derramo el bazo

**Bien chicos y chicas…he aquí el siguiente capitulo…=)**

**No soy dueña de los pingüinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.12: La gota que derramo el bazo**

Al día siguiente, muy de temprano, en el hábitat de los pingüinos… justo antes de la hora de despertar… tres figuras aparecieron cerca del cubículo de Logan…

**Marlene:** Listas?!

**Becky y Stacy:** Que bien, que bien!

**Marlene:** Despierta!

**Becky y Stacy:** Despierta!

**Chicas:** Logan ya despierta!

**Marlene:** Despierta!

**Becky y Stacy:** Despierta!

**Chicas:** Logan ya despierta!

**Marlene:** Despierta!

**Becky y Stacy:** Despierta!

**Chicas:** Logan ya despierta! Arriba, mueve el bote! Arriba, mueve el bote! Arriba mueve el bote! DESPIERTA! (Sacuden sus pompones en la cara de Logan)

Todo el ruido hizo despertar a los pingüinos, que estaban riéndose al ver a Logan tan molesto, él… no era del tipo de… despertarse temprano.

**Logan:** Que creen que están haciendo?!

**Marlene:** Te animamos

**Stacy.** Llegamos a la conclusión de que… estaremos así toda la vida

**Becky:** Y ya que será por el resto de nuestras vidas, decidimos darle una actitud positiva a las cosas

**Marlene:** Cumpliremos satisfactoriamente con todas tus tareas

**Becky:** La primera era animarte

**Stacy:** Dijiste que querías que te animáremos todo el tiempo… en todo lo que hagas

**Logan:** Oh, no

**Marlene:** … y eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer.

**Becky:** Te animaremos en todo

**Stacy:** Como despertar

**Marlene:** Listas, chicas?!

**Becky y Stacy:** Que bien, que bien!

**Marlene:** Despierta!

**Becky y Stacy:** Despierta!

**Chicas:** Logan ya despierta!

**Marlene:** Despierta!

**Becky y Stacy:** Despierta!

**Chicas:** Logan ya despierta!

**Marlene:** Despierta!

**Becky y Stacy:** Despierta!

**Chicas:** Logan ya despierta! Arriba, mueve el bote! Arriba, mueve el bote! Arriba mueve el bote! DESPIERTA! (Sacuden sus pompones en la cara de Logan)

Las chicas lo animaron todo el día…tal cual cómo dijeron…

Cuando Logan iba a nadar en el estanque de su hábitat… ellas lo animaban…

**Marlene:** Al mar!

**Becky y Stacy: **Al mar!

**Marlene: **Al mar!

**Becky y Stacy: **Al mar!

**Chicas: **Que tienes que ducharte!

**Marlene: **Al mar!

**Becky y Stacy: **Al mar!

**Marlene: **Al mar!

**Becky y Stacy: **Al mar!

**Chicas: **Que tienes que ducharte!

No hace falta decir que todos en el zoológico se reían de Logan… quien se sentía algo avergonzado…y para quitárselas de encima les mandaba tareas estúpidas como siempre. En el lapso que las chicas cumplían con su deber… Logan se fue a coquetear con otra de las chicas del zoológico… Doris.

**Logan:** Y… no sé… estaba pensando…

**Doris:** Si…?

**Logan:** Ya que tu eres una criatura muy… muy… linda… y yo soy lo mejor de lo mejor… deberíamos ser pareja no lo crees?

**Doris:** Pareja?

**Logan:** Si linda delfín… estas con suerte. Quieres tener la oportunidad de salir con un galanazo cómo yo?

**Doris:** Que encanto eres… pero no…

**Logan:** (sorprendido) no?

**Doris:** Lo siento…pero sólo te quiero como amigo

La delfín se sumerge en el agua y se aparta del pingüino que estaba sorprendido, pero muy pronto estaría de malas ya que…

**Marlene:** Rechazo!

**Becky y Stacy:** Rechazo!

**Chicas:** Sufriste un gran rechazo!

**Marlene:** Rechazo!

**Becky y Stacy:** Rechazo!

**Chicas:** Ese es un gran rechazo!

* * *

_***Habitat de los pingunos***_

**Skipper:** Jajaja… dándole algo de su merecido a ese patán

**Kowalski:** Tenemos que aceptarlo… es una gran idea de venganza… sin romper las reglas

**Rico:** Oh… shi…

**Cabo:** Están seguros?

**Skipper:** Pues claro… Logan se va a cansar de que lo animen…será una tarea menos

**Cabo:** No me refiero a eso

**Skipper:** Entonces?

**Cabo:** No sé… tal vez… el plan tiene una falla…

**Skipper:** A qué te refieres Cabo?

**Cabo:** Eh… bueno… tal vez no consideraron que Logan se moleste y… cuente sus secretos o algo peor…

Todos quedan en silencio hasta que se escucha un grito. Al escucharlo… los pingüinos salen de su hábitat…

**Logan:** YA CALLENSE! DEJEN DE ANIMAR TODO LO QUE HAGO!

**Marlene:** Pero dijiste que te animáramos en todo lo que hacías?

**Becky:** TODO

**Stacy:** Cómo cuando Doris te rechazo

**Marlene:** Una vez más?

**Becky y Stacy:** SI!

**Logan:** Nooo! Ahora si la remataron… Todos sabrán sus secretos!

Molesto, Logan se fue al centro del zoológico y llamó la atención de todos, y todos se dirigieron hacia él.

**Cabo:** Oh, no… llegamos tarde

**Marlene:** (por celular) Mamá Pato… ya está listo?

* * *

_***Fuera del Zoológico***_

**Mamá Pato: **(por celular) No… aun faltan 3… y son las principales

* * *

_***En el Zoológico***_

**Marlene:** (cuelga el celular) Aun no está listo

**Becky:** Espero que Lulú cumpla con su parte…

**Logan:** Bien todo el mundo… Tengo algo que decir… ya todos conocen a nuestras tres chicas favoritas: Becky, Stacy y Marlene. Pues… no las conocen bien… hay algo que están ocultándonos… y yo les diré qué.

**Marlene:** (por celular) Mamá Pato… ya está listo?

* * *

_***Fuera del Zoológico***_

**Mamá Pato:** (por celular) Aun no

* * *

_***En el Zoológico***_

Logan: Primero… comencemos con el secreto de Becky…

Todos voltean a ver a la tejón rubia, quien estaba muy nerviosa

**Logan:** Y su secreto es…

* * *

**Oh, oh, oh, oh… cual será el secreto de Becky? Qué crees que sea?**

**Opiniones por favor…=D**


	13. Secretos

**Bien amigos… he aquí el siguiente cap…. Nos quedamos en que Logan estaba a punto de revelar el secreto de Becky… uuuu….que pasará?... bueno… dejaré de hablar y les dejaré leer el siguiente cap…wii….**

**No soy dueña de los pingüinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.13: Secretos**

**Logan:** Y el secreto de Becky es…

Logan fue interrumpido por alguien…

**Lulú:** ALTO! Antes de que cuentes el secreto de mi amiga… quiero decir… que yo también tengo un secreto

**Logan:** Eso a nadie le importa

**Lulú:** CALLATE CARA DE TORTA! Voy a decir mi secreto

**Marlene:** (por celular) Mamá Pato… ya está listo?

* * *

_***Fuera del Zoológico***_

**Mamá Pato:** (Por celular) Falta una y es la principal,yo... le mando un mensaje a Stacy (cuelga)

* * *

_***En el Zoológico***_

**Lulú:** Mi secreto es… que en realidad… no iba a ser trasladada aquí, a Central Park

**Todos:** Que?

**Lulú:** Si… yo misma hice mi trasferencia; extrañaba mucho a Phill (Abraza a Phill)

**Todos:** Aww...*.*

**Logan:** Si, si, si, si, si, si…. Qué lindo… pero eso no se compara con el secreto de Stacy-

**Roger:** (Interrumpiendo a Logan) ALTO! Yo también tengo un secreto…

Todos voltean a ver al cocodrilo

**Marlene:** Pensé que Roger estaba molesto con nosotras

**Stacy:** Tal vez ya se dio cuenta de lo que está pasando

Roger se habrá dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? No se sabe… lo único que se supo era su secreto

**Roger:** Todas las noches de los sábados escapo del zoológico y me voy al teatro de Nueva York, yo soy el 'Monstro del teatro'

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pues hace días había salido en las noticias que alguien se ocultaba en el teatro de Nueva York, pero nadie lo había logrado ver, sólo lo escuchaban, y dado a que Roger es un cocodrilo… solo escuchaban ruidos extraños que hacía temblar a los guardias.

**Logan:** Bueno… es inesperado de ti… pero saben que más es inesperado el secreto de Stacy…

**Darla:** ALTO! Yo también tengo un secreto… Cuando era pequeña era pésima bailando… era un asco… no sabía bailar cómo lo hago ahora, aunque aún tengo problemas con eso

**Julien:** JA! Lo sabia tonta Babuina!... Soy el mejor!

**Logan:** Bueno… pero ese secreto no están…

**Maurice:** YO TAMBIEN TENGO UN SECRETO

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a Maurice

**Maurice:** Una vez puse cera de oído en el batido de Julien

Todos se rieron…incluso Logan

**Julien:** Espera que! Le pusiste cera de oído a mi batido de frutas!

**Maurice:** No... Yo quise decir… semilla de olivo

**Julien:** Oh… pues estuvo muy rico…=9

**Todos:** O.O

**Logan:** Bueno…

**Pinky:** Escuchen! Yo también tengo un secreto

Todos miran a la flamenca rosada

**Pinky:** Pues… soy rosada, cierto? Pero a mí no me gusta ese color…en realidad odio el rosado

**Logan:** Eso es estúpido

**Pinky:** Bueno…además… eso no es todo…

**Logan:** Que hay más? ¬¬

**Pinky:** Si… yo… robo pescado de la galería todo el tiempo

**Skipper:** Que! YO LO SABIA!

**Rico:** (saca una motocierra) Grrr…

**Skipper:** Cálmate, Rico… después arreglaremos esto flamenca ROSADA!

**Pinky:** No me llames así! Odio el ROSA!

**Logan:** Pueden dejar de interrumpirme… Bueno, volviendo a los secretos… Marlene…

**Bada:** ALTO!

**Logan:** QUE!

**Bada:** también tengo un secreto, mi sangre.

**Bing:** Todas las noches duermo con mi osito de peluche (Muestra su osito)

**Todos:** (risas) Aww...jajjaja

**Bada:** Y yo… todas las noches le quito el osito…y duermo con él (_**Autor:**__ habla del osito por si aca…xD_)

**Bing:** HEY!

**Todos:** (risas) Aww...jajjaja

**Logan:** Bueno… eso es muy vergonzoso, pero no tanto como…

**Joy:** Quieres un secreto vergonzoso!…pues aquí está el mío. Cuando era pequeño… era un debilucho… y para ser sincero… no le pegaba ni a una mosca.

Todos tenían caras de 'qué?!'… Estaban sorprendidos; Joy era el más fuerte, y a saber su secreto… pues… era algo inesperado para todos… y vergonzoso para él.

**Manson:** ALTO! Mi compañero Phill también tiene un secreto

En efecto, Phill tenía un secreto, pero como sólo sabe hablar por señas… Manson lo tradujo para todos

**Manson:** Phill dice que siempre hace trampa en el ajedrez… O.O Espera QUE!

**Lulú:** (defendiendo a Phill) Él dice que lo siente

Phill solo sonríe

**Logan:** Bueno YA BASTA! Tal vez Phill les haya mentido a todos… pero eso no están inesperado cómo el secreto de Stacy…

**Kowalski:** ALTO! YO TAMBIEN TENGO UN SECRETO! Y sé que a Skipper no le va a gustar…=S

**Skipper:** Eh?

**Kowalski:** Skipper…sé que no te va a gustar… pero yo aún conservo a cuajito

**Skipper:** QUEEEE!

**Stacy:** (a sí misma y en voz baja) No puedo creer que Kowalski diga su secreto para proteger al mío

**Cabo:** Yo también tengo un secreto!... siempre tomo las monedas de la fuente para comprar videos de los Lunacornios…

**Rico:** o-enhon-equeo-aien…ondz-e-aro-oos-ins-emnaas

**Cabo:** Sales a pasear con nuestro carro todos los fines de semanas?

**Rico:** (Baja la cabeza) Lo chento

Logan estaba desesperado… había pasado gran tiempo y aun no había revelado el secreto de las chicas. Todos rebelaban sus secretos antes que él pudiera hacerlo.

**Logan:** Si… pero… el secreto de Marlene

**Skipper:** TAMBIEN… tengo un secreto. Le tengo miedo a las agujas!

**Todos:** O.O

**Marlene:** (a Becky y Stacy) Wow… no puedo creerlo… Skipper dio su secreto por nosotras

**Stacy:** (a Marlene y Becky) Todos nuestros amigos están revelando sus secretos por nosotras y parece que no se avergüenzan de ello.

**Becky:** (a Marlene y Stacy) Pues… si ellos no tienen temor y no se avergüenzan de ello… yo tampoco.

Dicho esto, la tejón rubia se puso delante de Logan y dijo…

**Becky:** Tengo un secreto…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**OMG, OMG, OMG….Becky dirá su secreto!...cuál crees que sea?**

**Marlene y Stacy seguirán su ejemplo y dirán sus secretos? Que secreto ocultarán?**

**Qué crees que pase si las chicas revelan sus secretos?**

**Respuestas y opiniones por favor… y gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic… hasta el próximo capítulo…=)**


	14. Tengo un secreto

**Bien… he aquí… el siguiente cap…=)**

**No soy dueña de los pingüinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Cap. 14: Tengo un secreto**

**Becky:** Tengo un secreto!

**Logan:** Eh?

**Becky:** Sé que todos me conocen por ser loca por la moda y ser la delicada Becky que teme a romperse una uña… pero eso no es del todo cierto… no tengo miedo de nada… es más… soy bien arriesgada…y es por eso que he participado y ganado en varios juegos olímpicos

**Lulú:** Pensé que odiabas el tener que sudar

**Becky:** Pues… si… pero que puedo hacer… me gustan los deportes

**Logan:** Bueno… tal vez el secreto de Becky no sea tan emocionante… pero el de Stacy…

Antes que pudiera continuar, la tejón pelirroja lo interrumpió

**Stacy:** STACY… tiene algo que decir. También tengo un secreto. Sé que todos me han etiquetado por ser loca por la moda al igual que Becky… y por no ser tan inteligente… sin embargo, eso es una gran mentira porque he participado en varios decatlones académicos obteniendo el primer lugar… y además no sólo me gusta leer revistas de moda… sino también libros de física, química y psicología. Así que si quieren llamarme nerd… háganlo, cosa que es una mala idea a no ser que les guste estar en el veterinario.

Todos estaban asombrados… sobretodo cierto pingüino inteligente que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. _"Por la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein… No lo puedo creer... Stacy tenía razón… si me contaba el secreto… no iba a poder aguantarme las ganas y todos se hubiesen dado cuenta"_ pensaba el científico.

**Logan:** Bueno, supongo que solo queda el vergonzoso secreto de Marlene.

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Logan) … y es el siguiente… Sé que todos me conocen como la dulce e inocente Marlene… y lo admito… lo soy… pero en California… no era exactamente dulce e inocente… Era la capitana de porristas… y tanta fama se me subió a la cabeza… que trataba mal a todos los que no estaban a mi nivel… era toda un 'sifrina' (_**Autor:**__ sifrinas es una forma de llamar a una chica creída y engreída… sobretodo en Venezuela_)

**Lulú:** Eso es lo que te avergonzaba?

**Marlene:** Me avergüenzan todas las estupideces que hice como 'sifrina'. Era tan mala y vengativa, al menos hasta que me di cuenta.

**Logan:** Ahh… Marlene… dulce e inocente… ese no es el secreto

**Marlene:** Que! De que hablas? Ese era el único secreto que estaba en mi diario

**Logan:** Si… pero… descubrí otra cosa… un secreto que tienes bien guardado… y ahora todos lo sabrán.

"_De que secreto habla… yo no… O.O… ay no… ese secreto"_ Después de pensarlo, Marlene se dio cuenta de que tenía otro secreto.

**Logan:** Bien amigos… Marlene tiene otro secreto… y escuchen bien porque esto vale oro…

**Marlene:** NO! Si alguien va a decir este secreto… debo ser yo

**Logan:** Ni creas que me dejarás con la palabra en la boca!

**Marlene:** Pues lo siento...

Y antes que Logan la vuelva a interrumpir…

**Marlene:** El secreto es que… me… me gusta Skipper

Todos se quedaron asombrados… aunque no tanto, ya todos lo veían venir… Todos menos uno: Skipper, quien al enterarse se atoró con el jugo de frutas que le había dicho a Maurice que le prepare (_**Autor**__: Claro que este no tenia cera de oído…xD_)

**Marlene:** (a sí misma) Bueno ya me he humillado bastante…

Todo fue interrumpido por un grito que provenía de Stacy, Logan la había atrapado y no la soltaba

**Kowalski, Becky y Marlene:** Stacy!

**Skipper:** Ya suéltala, Logan!

**Logan:** SILENCIO! Nadie se entromete en mis planes… ustedes lo arruinaron TODO!

**Kowalski:** Quita tus sucias aletas de Stacy!

**Logan:** Jaja… si eres tan inteligente, Kowalski… entonces no te entrometerás! A no ser que quieras que dispare

Rápidamente, el pingüino galán saca una pistola que tenia escondida.

**Stacy:** Es mi pistola de rayos gama… cómo lo sacaste?!

**Logan:** SILENCIO!

Todos los animales del zoológico se habían quedado estupefactos ante la escena

**Skipper:** Ya basta, Logan. Suelta el arma!

**Logan:** NO!

**Becky:** Pero que te pasa!

**Marlene:** No te das cuenta de que todo esto ya se acabó!

**Logan:** NO SE HA ACABADO! NADIE! Y lo repito... NADIE! RECHAZA A LOGAN!

**Becky:** Pero… que hay con Doris?!… no es que la quiera entrometer pero… ella también te rechazó y no le has hecho nada… y quiero saber por qué!

**Logan:** Ustedes son… especiales… son las chicas favoritas de todo Central Park… pero eso no es lo único que comparten en común…

**Marlene:** A qué te refieres?

**Logan:** Quiero tener algo de ustedes… Lo mismo que Becky me dio… su primer beso de amor… y ahora quiero el tuyo… y el de Stacy

**Marlene y Stacy:** QUE!

**Logan:** Lo que escucharon! Quiero ser el dueño de su primer beso de amor… Becky ya me lo dio… sólo faltan ustedes… y como tengo a Stacy en custodia y es imposible que escape…pues… supongo que la que sigue eres tú, Marlene.

**Marlene:** Y… que te hace pensar que te lo daré!

Ante la respuesta de la nutria, Logan tira un disparo hacia arriba, lo cual hico que una paloma cayera herida. Todos los animales salieron de su trance y se dirigieron a ayudar a la paloma… y otros simplemente escaparon de la escena y se ocultaron… tenían miedo de que el pingüino armado los lastime también.

**Skipper: **Cabo, Rico!... Ayuden a la ave herida!

Cabo y Rico se dirigen donde el ave había caído, mientras que Logan daba otro disparó hacia arriba, pero esta vez… nadie resultó herido.

**Stacy: **ESTAS LOCO! Ese rayo tiene un alcance de mil kilómetros con una fuerza de mil a uno…podrías romper el ala de un avión… y causar más daños!

**Logan:** Pues eso no está en mis manos, sino en las de Marlene… Si no me das tu primer beso seguiré lanzando rayos al azar… varios heridos… y todo por tu culpa. Que dices Marlene?

Marlene no sabía qué hacer, no quería darle su primer beso, pero si no lo hacia el loco pingüino seguiría disparando e hiriendo a más seres inocentes. "_Qué hago? Qué hago?_"

**Skipper:** No lo hagas, Marlene

**Becky:** Si… te arrepentirás tanto como yo.

**Marlene:** Pero si no lo hago… seguirá disparando

**Logan:** Eso es cierto (Vuelve a disparar y cae otra paloma)

Marlene estaba desesperada, miró hacia todas partes… hasta encontrar a Lulú, quien estaba sujeta a una liana y le quiño el ojo… Marlene ascendió la cabeza… entendió perfectamente lo que Lulú le quería decir.

**Logan:** Estoy esperando una respuesta, Marlene…

**Skipper:** Marlene…

* * *

**OMG! Ustedes que creen? Lo besará?**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Una nutria, Dos tejones y Tres secretos…=)**

**Opiniones por favor…=)**


	15. Poniendo a Prueba sus Habilidades

**Bien amigos… aquí les dejo el siguiente cap…distrutenlo…=)**

**Perdón**** por la demora, es que paso un problema en mi compu...más que nada fue en mi usb donde guardo todo...jejje...se le metió un virus y se borraron todas mis carpetas...con mi musica,imágenes, mis fics...y lo que más me dolió...TODAS MIS TAREAS!...que tenia que presentar al dia siguiente,era expo de todo lo que habiamos hecho desde el primer dia de clases...asi que...tuve que hacer todo en un solo dia...eso es agotador...y como no me acanzó tiempo ps...tuve que decirle a la profe,quien me dio un plazo más...termine matada...asi que he estado bn ocupada...=(**

**Pero no se preocupen que no creo que eso vuelva a pasar...espero*-***

**No soy dueña de los pingüinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.15: Poniendo a Prueba sus Habilidades**

**Logan: **Y bien, Marlene… me vas a dar tu primer beso… o no?!

Todo quedo en silencio, Marlene no sabía qué hacer, no quería darle su primer beso, pero si no lo hacía Logan seguiría disparando y podría causar más heridos. Todos estaban esperando su respuesta… El más nervioso era Skipper, si intervenía Logan seguiría disparando o hacerle algo a Stacy. Quería evitar ese beso, Logan no se lo merecía, y ahora sabia que Marlene tampoco quería dárselo. Finalmente el silencio fue interrumpido por la respuesta que todos estaban esperando.

**Marlene:** Bien… lo haré

**Todos:** Que!

**Skipper:** Marlene, no lo hagas

**Marlene:** Tengo que hacerlo, de lo contrario seguirá disparando, no quiero que nadie salga herido

**Becky:** Que hay de ti… Te vas a arrepentir de haberlo hecho

**Marlene:** Tal vez sea una forma de pagar todo lo malo que hice en California

**Logan:** Y bien! Lo vas a hacer?

**Marlene:** Sip…

**Logan:** Jajaja… si lo sé… tarde o temprano todas caen ante mí

Marlene se acerca a Logan, pero, antes de inclinarse y darle un beso, vuelve a ver a Lulú, después de hacerlo se inclina más, y más… y más… y…

**- ¡BOOM! -**

Que paso? Lo beso?... jajja… claro que no… Lulú se había columpiado en la liana y chocado contra Logan, Marlene y Stacy impidiendo el beso y liberando a la tejón de las manos del pingüino.

**Becky:** Están bien?

Becky, Skipper y Kowalski ayudaron a sus amigas a levantarse, sin darse cuenta de que Logan ya se había levantado e iba disparar contra ellos.

**Stacy y Marlene:** CUIDADO!

Todos se agachan evitando los disparos

**Skipper:** Kowalski, Opciones!

**Kowalski:** Sugiero la retirada rápida!

**Skipper:** Define eso!

**Kowalski:** Es cómo huir pero con valor

**Skipper:** EJECUTEN!

Rápidamente los pingüinos se deslizaron sobre sus vientres, mientras que las chicas corrían en cuatro patas, huyendo de los disparos, muy pronto se unieron Cabo y Rico.

**Skipper:** RICO!

Rico regurgita una bomba de su interior y se la lanza a Logan haciendo que se retrase un poco.

**Becky:** Necesitamos un plan!

**Skipper:** Lo sé! Sólo que se me es imposible

**Todos:** Que´!

**Skipper:** Si… nunca nadie había durado tanto persiguiéndome! El oficial X es una excepción!

**Stacy:** Nunca debí construir ese rayo gama!

**Kowalski:** Pues… es un buen invento

**Becky:** Este no es el momento de halagos y arrepentimientos… tenemos que hacer algo

**Cabo:** Tal vez deberíamos distraerlo

**Skipper:** En que estas pensando, Cabo… Nos podría disparar!

**Kowalski:** Pero podría funcionar!

**Skipper:** Negatorio!

**Marlene:** No si vamos rápido

**Skipper:** Qué?!

**Stacy:** Espera! Estas pensando en lo que creo que estas pensando? Porque si estas pensando en lo que creo que estas pensando… entonces… ES UNA GRAN IDEA!

**Marlene:** Qué!

**Stacy:** No… en serio… tu sabes lo que hay que hacer… el flip flap con salida!

**Skipper:** De qué están hablando!

**Marlene:** Cómo sabes del flip flap con salida?

**Stacy:** Oye… fui co-capitana en mi escuadra. Y bien?!

**Marlene:** Hay que hacerlo!

Stacy y Marlene dejan de correr y se paran en dos patas…

**Skipper y Kowalski:** PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!

**Marlene:** Vamos a distraerlo! Lista!

**Stacy:** Tengo puesto el uniforme, así que sí!

Ambas comienzan a correr hacia dirección contraria, hacia Logan… y… PIRUETAS EN EL AIRE! (Eso lo dejo a su imaginación…n.n) Los pingüinos se quedaron mirando, estaban asombrados por las grandes piruetas de sus amigas.

**Kowalski:** Skipper, es una gran idea

**Skipper:** Qué!

**Kowalski:** Ellas lo están distrayendo… sólo tenemos que deslizarnos por tierra. No se dará cuenta, esta distraído mirando y disparando en el aire

Después de pensarlo rápidamente, Skipper y compañía se deslizan por el suelo, claro que Becky comenzó hacer sus piruetas también… Las chicas estaban confundiendo a Logan con sus movimientos y en una de esas, Becky llega a tomar el rayo gama y se lo lanza a Skipper (lanzada perfecta). No hacia falta decir que todos pusieron a prueba sus habilidades, Marlene y Stacy seguían con sus piruetas en el aire, Becky revelaba todo lo que sabia de deportes en sus maniobras y los pinguinos... bueno... ellos hacían lo suyo. Desprotegido y desarmado, Logan no sabia que hacer más que correr y correr hasta que por fin fue atrapado con una soga.

**Skipper:** Buen trabajo!

* * *

**Qué bien!... Pudieron capturar a Logan, y Marlene se salvo de darle su primer beso…ufff….u.u'**

**Oigan… no se pongan tristes… este fic aun no termina… aun faltan dos o tres caps más….y… quiero decirles que les tengo una sorpresa!**

**Pista.- sonfic!**

**Uuuu….que canción será? Y quienes la cantaran?... Pues no te pierdas el siguiente cap**


	16. Una Despedida Inolvidable

**Hola a todos...bueno...primero..quiero decirles gracias por sus reviews y por leer mi historia...**

**Esperen, no se asusten...que no me estoy despidiendo... aun no termina el fic...jejeje**

**Antes de pasar al siguiente cap...quiero decirles algo...  
DarknessD06...amo tu historia de "Cuando las memorias desaparecen"...esta genial...sigue asi...=)...y concuerdo contigo con respecto a los nuevos caps de los pinguinos de Madagascar...Te juro que en el epi de la gallina...Kowalski me hizo reir, a mi y a mi hermana, hasta no más parar, con su baile...fue muy gracioso...pero lo que más me dio risa...y tbn me dejo con algunos traumas...xD...fue cuando la gallina besa al pinguino genio...me acuerdo que mi hermana estaba comiendo y al ver esa escena...POOM!...cayó de su silla...jajajja...xD  
**

**Bueno...sin más preámbulos...el cap nº16...ENJOY...!**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.16: Una Despedida Inolvidable**

Después de capturar a Logan y atarlo con una soga, los pingüinos sacaron una caja. Todo iba según el plan de las chicas… En realidad ellas no se habían olvidado de ninguna tarea encargada por el pingüino creído, todo fue actuado, no querían que Logan se enterara por las cámaras que estaban en el habitad… así que planearon hacer que se aburriera y cayera en su propia telaraña… y a pesar que algunas cosas no fueron planeadas, como la revelación de sus secretos en frente de todos, y el ataque de Logan con la pistola de rayos gama de Stacy…Todo salió a la perfección… aunque solo faltaba una cosa.

**Skipper:** Muy bien Logan… Todo acabó. Te enviaremos a otro zoológico. Es un abismo oscuro llamado Hobuken

Ante que los pingüinos lo pusieran dentro de la caja, Stacy recibió un mensaje de Mamá Pato, después de leerlo le hacho una mirada a Becky y Marlene, y luego a cada esquina del zoológico. "Ya es hora" pensó.

**Stacy:** Esperen! Antes que se vaya… tenemos una sorpresa para ti, Logan

**Pinguinos:** Una sorpresa?!

**Becky:** Si… organizamos una despedida para ti

**Marlene:** E invitamos a unas amigas

**Becky:** Espero que se lleven muy bien

**Marlene:** Créeme… será algo que nunca olvidaras

Todos los animales del zoológico se acercan y Lulú le entrega un micrófono a Stacy

**Stacy:** Gracias. Saluda desde Nueva Deli… a Britanie

Detrás de un muro perteneciente a otro habitad sale una gatita blanca de ojos verdes

**Britanie:** (Molesta) Hola, Logan

**Logan:** (Nervioso)Ho-Hola, Britanie

**Stacy:** Desde New Jersey a Yelixa

Detrás del mismo un muro sale una pinguina entre la estatura de Skipper y Rico, de ojos celestes.

**Yelixa:** (Molesta) Hola… 'noviesito'

**Logan:** (Nervioso)Ye-Yelixa?

**Stacy:** Y por último, desde Chicago…

**Logan:** (Para sí mismo) Ay no…

**Stacy:** Pamela y Mirela

Detrás del mismo un muro salió dos pajaritas, una era amarilla con ojos verdes (Pamela), y la otra era celeste con algunas plumas azules y ojos celestes (Mirela). Junto con ellas estaba una ardilla, que por cierto era Fred, que estaba grabandolas

**Mirela:** (a la cámara) Hola a todos… yo soy Mirela

**Pamela:** (a la cámara) Y yo soy Pamela…y esto es…

**Rico y Cabo:** (emocionados) iPamy…!

**Rico:** (emocionados) Eas zon a-el roama

**Cabo:** (emocionados) Es cierto… ellas son las del programa online iPamy (_**Autor:**__ Parodia de iCarly…xD_)

**Pamela:** (a la cámara) Exacto… y este es un nuevo programa llamado

**Mirela y Pamela:** (a la cámara) Bello como un ángel

**Mirela:** (señalando a Logan) Miren… él es Logan

**Pamela:** Él ERA mi novio

**Logan:** Era?

**Mirela:** Si… te decimos… bye bye

**Pamela:** Él salía conmigo

**Mirela:** Y conmigo

**Britanie:** Y conmigo

**Yelixa:** Y conmigo

**Pamela:** Al mismo tiempo

**Becky:** Pero ahora ya no tiene novia

**Logan:** Esperen!...E-Están gra-grabando?

**Mirela:** Qué? Porqué? Hay algún problema?

**Stacy:** Tranquilo… si solo nos ve más de 20 000 personas (_**Autor:**__ En realidad solo animales_)

**Marlene:** No es que se vaya a acabar tu vida… Oh, espera…

**Stacy y Marlene:** Yo creo que si…

**Pamela:** Y para que quede bien claro que eres todo un cretino, tenemos una sorpresita para ti

**Mirela:** Música, por favor!

Rápidamente, Lulú enciende la radio y la música comienza a sonar. Lo que Logan no se esperaba es que detrás de otro gran muro estaban sus otras novias… o bueno… exnovias

**Yelixa:**  
Todas mis amigas me hablaban tan mal de ti  
Desde eh que era envidia pero nunca nunca les creí

**Britanie:**  
Eras demasiado bello pero solo para mí  
Hasta que te vi con otra aléjate de aquí

**Yelixa:**  
Eres bello  
Bello de verdad verdad  
Eres demasiado bello

**Britanie:**  
No me vuelvas a llamar

**Yelixa:**  
Eres bello  
Bello bello sin igual  
Eres bello como un angel

**Britanie:**  
No me vuelvas a buscar.

**Yelixa:**  
Bello como un ángeeeel

**Todas:**  
Era un ángel

**Yelixa:**  
Pero nunca de verdad  
Ándate a jugar con otra  
Que quieres y mas me das?

**Todas:**  
Bello angel

**Britanie:**  
Bello espectacular  
Pero te quede muy grande  
No me vengas a rogar

**Todas:**  
Nanananananana….  
Nanananananana….

* * *

Mientras las chicas hacían su "Nanana…" y bailaban, nuestras tres chicas y los pingüinos veían por una laptop cuantas personas (o animales) veían la transmisión. Y sin darse cuenta Austin se les acercó…

**Austin:** Me gusta su canción, chicas…

**Becky:** Austin!

**Stacy:** Que estás haciendo aquí?

**Austin:** Pues… viendo el show… buen trabajo… quien escribió la canción?

**Marlene:** Nosotras porque?

**Austin:** Esta genial, me preguntaba si-

Austin fue interrumpido por las iPamy, quienes se llevaron a Marlene y Stacy para que cantaran y bailaran con ellas.

* * *

**Yelixa:**  
Todas mis amigas me hablaban tan mal de ti  
Desde eh que era envidia pero nunca nunca les creí

**Britanie:**  
Eras demasiado bello pero solo para mí  
Hasta que te vi con otra aléjate de aquí

**Yelixa:**  
Eres bello  
Bello de verdad verdad  
Eres demasiado bello

**Britanie:**  
No me vuelvas a llamar

**Yelixa:**  
Eres bello  
Bello bello sin igual  
Eres bello como un angel

**Britanie:**  
No me vuelvas a buscar.

**Marlene y Stacy:**  
No creerás que por ti sufriré  
Porque a otra también engañabas…

**Laura (una pinguina, ex de Logan)**:  
Nunca jamás yo a ti volveré a creerte  
Por tu bella cara…

**Avril (otra pinguina, ex de Logan):**  
Pero no puedo dejar de pensar  
Como alguien que era tan bello…

**Pamela y Mirela:**  
No significa nada para mi  
Ya desperté de ese sueño…

**Yelixa:**  
Eres bello  
Bello de verdad verdad  
Eres demasiado bello

**Britanie:**  
No me vuelvas a llamar

**Yelixa:**  
Eres bello  
Bello bello sin igual  
Eres bello como un angel

**Britanie:**  
No me vuelvas a buscar.

**Yelixa:**  
Bello como un ángeeeel

**Todas:**  
Era un angel

**Stacy:**  
Pero nunca de verdad  
Andate a jugar con otra  
Que quieres y mas me das?

**Todas:**  
Bello angel

**Marlene:**  
Bello espectacular  
Pero te quede muy grande  
No me vengas a rogar

**Todas:**  
Nanananananana….  
Nanananananana….

**Yelixa:**  
Bello como un ángeeeel

**Todas:****  
**Era un angel

**Stacy:**  
Pero nunca de verdad  
Andate a jugar con otra  
Que quieres y mas me das?

**Todas:**  
Bello angel

**Marlene:**  
Bello espectacular  
Pero te quede muy grande  
No me vengas a rogar

**Todas:**  
Era un angel

**Stacy:**  
Pero nunca de verdad  
Andate a jugar con otra  
Que quieres y mas me das?

**Todas:**  
Bello angel

**Marlene:**  
Bello espectacular  
Pero te quede muy grande  
No me vengas a rogar

**Todas:**  
Nanananananana….  
Nanananananana….

**Yelixa:**  
Bello como un ángeeeel.

* * *

**TODOS:** (aplausos)

**Pamela:** (a la cámara) Bueno… eso fue todo por hoy

**Mirela:** (a la cámara) Y no se olviden, si conocen a un pingüino

**Pamela:** (a la cámara) Y su nombre es Logan

**Mirela:** (a la cámara) Y es igual a él (señala a Logan)

**Pamela:** (a la cámara) ALERTA!

**Mirela:** (a la cámara) Retrocede tranquilamente

**Pamela:** (a la cámara) Porque es un cretino. Hasta la próxima!

**Mirela:** (a la cámara) Los queremos muchos, adiós

**Fred:** Y corten (apaga la cámara)

**Stacy:** Gracias por ayudarnos, chicas

**Mirela:** De nada…

**Marlene:** Supongo que ya se tendrán que ir

**Yelixa:** Eso es cierto… no podemos estar fue de nuestro zoológico tanto tiempo

**Britanie:** Bueno… me divertí…

**Todas:** Nosotras también

Las exnovias de Logan se fueron y todos los animales del zoológico de Central Park se acercaron a las chicas.

**Becky:** Que bueno que todo haya terminado…

**Lulú:** Si… y y a que todo acabo… supongo que podrán cumplir lo que nos prometieron

**Maurice:** Y tal vez… repara lo que dañaron

**Darla:** Becky… me dijiste que compondrías una canción para mi… y quiero que sea un trio, para mi… y mis amigas

**Austin:** Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar con la canción

**Becky:** (contenta) Si… voy contigo! (se va con Austin)

**Stacy:** Becky…espe-…

**Marlene:** Y… ya se fue…

**Lulú:** Bien, volviendo a los favores…

**Maurice:** Ya que, después de revelar tu secreto, sabemos que eres inteligente…supongo que no te molestará arreglar la máquina de batidos que Becky rompió por culpa de Logan.

**Stacy:** Claro…

**Julien:** Y yo quiero que me consientan igual que a Logan

**Stacy y Marlene:** Que!

**Julien:** No me reclames que soy el Rey

**Joy:** Y quiero que traigan mi paja de vuelta!

**Mason:** Si… y devuélvame las fichas de ajedrez

**Lulú:** Y quiero mi cita con Phill en el Restaurante Bacaro

**Stacy y Marlene:** Bacaro!

**Stacy:** Es imposible. Solo puedes entrar si has hecho una reservación…una semana previa!

**Marlene:** Además de que es muy costoso

**Lulú:** Oh… bueno… De todas formas quiero que sea esta noche.

Y así todos estaban sacandole cuentas a Stacy, Marlene y los pinguinos…O.O …pero esperen un segundo…

**Skipper:** Esperen un momento! Por qué nosotros tenemos que hacer lo que ellas tienen que hacer?!

**Roger:** Bueno… las chicas dijeron que ustedes se encargarían de algunas cosas…

Los pingüinos voltean a ver a Marlene y Stacy con los brazos cruzados

**Chicas:** Ahh…

**Stacy:** Op…eso…jejeje… pues verán…eehh…

**Marlene:** A veces… pues…

**-ZOOMP ****-**

Las dos chicas se fueron corriendo

**Skipper:** Ahh…Bien…cual es la primera tarea?

* * *

**Pobre Skipper y compañía... jajajja**

**¿Qué les pareció la canción?...es de un programa que mi amigame paso...se llama "NPS-No puedes ser"...la canción se titula "Bello como un ángel".**

**Bien...esperen mi siguiente actualización...porque este fic aun no acaba...y les doy una pista de lo que se viene en el siguiente cap...**

**Pista- El titulo del siguiente cap es..."Ahora solo pienso en tí"**

**Bueno... aprovecho este momento del cap...para decirle a mi amiga: chikyuukuma13 que continue con su historia "Con el tiempo", por que esta requete XVR!**

**Y de paso para invitarlos a leer interesantes fics que he leido...por lo general he leido casi todos los Skilene (ya sea en ingles o español)...y les recomiendo leer, a parte de las anteriores ya menconadas, estas dos: "Suegros", "La razón" y...aunque no sea Skilene...el fic: "El se metio entre nosotros"...este último es el mejor...quieran o no. ****Ah...y estos dos: "En la guerra y el amor" y "El juego del amor"...estos son antiguos y ya estan completos...no contienen skilene...pero es muy, muy bueno...=D**

**Ok...hasta la próxima...=)**


	17. Ahora Sólo Pienso en Ti

**Hola!...bueno...aqui esta el penultimo capítulo de mi fic...wiii...=)**

**No lloren amigos...ya les dije...estaré de vuelta con otro fic...=)**

**Pero antes...un anuncio importante...puede que me demore un poco más en subir los capítulos porque ahora estoy estudiando ingles en las mañanas...tengo ingles todos los dias...y cómo he subido de nivel ps... imagínense hacer ensayos y resúmenes en ingles...sin olvidar las tareas del libro...mis clases de teatro...el de diseño de uñas...etc... sin mencionar mi vida social...jjeje...pero descuiden...trataré de hacerme un tiempo y poder cumplir con todo...solo les pido comprensión...ok...gracias...n.n**

**En fin...aqui les dejo con el siguiente capítulo...que por cierto es el cap con más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (2,392 palabras...O.O)**

**No soy dueña de los Pinguinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.17: "Ahora Sólo Pienso en Ti"**

Al día siguiente, los pingüinos estaban cada quien en su asunto, el líder pingüino les había dejado el día libre, habían terminado cansados después de ayudar a todos los animales del zoológico, aunque el trabajo que les había tocado no era nada comparado con el de las chicas, ellos solo tenían que arreglar algunas cosas, pero aun así, les fue un día muy agotador. Y allí estaban, Cabo estaba viendo sus videos de los lunacornios… Rico estaba pasando tiempo con su muñeca Berky y viendo una revista de armas explosivas… Kowalski estaba en su laboratorio, pero esta vez no estaba haciendo planos o inventando nuevas cosas, estaba pensativo y por una extraña razón había dejado abierta la puerta de su laboratorio, cosa que nunca hacia… Sin embargo, el científico no era el único pensativo, otro de los pingüinos no podía sacar cierto temita de su cabeza. El secreto de Marlene seguía rondando en la mente del paranoico pingüino: Skipper. Al menos así fue hasta que… BOOM!... una pequeña pelotita de minigolf que había entrado por la entrada principal, la cual también estaba abierta (por alguna extraña razón), chocó con su cabeza y luego la dicha pelota entro al laboratorio.

**Skipper:** Pero que-…!

Skipper fue interrumpido por la llegada de dos amigas tejones

**Becky:** Hola chicos!

**Stacy:** Chicos, han visto una pelota pequeña por aquí?

**Kowalski:** (Saliendo de su laboratorio) De quien es esta- Stacy!

**Stacy:** (Tomando la pelota de las aletas del científico) Oh… es mía, gracias

**Cabo:** Qué están haciendo?

**Stacy:** Pues… Becky me estaba enseñando a jugar minigolf… y creo que algo salió mal

**Becky:** Algo? Eres pésima jugando golf

**Stacy:** Si…creo que no me gustan los deportes

**Cabo:** Pero el minigolf es el mejor juego del mundo!

**Becky:** Juegas minigolf?

**Cabo:** Sip

**Rico:** EL MEJOR!

**Becky:** Genial, no lo sabia

**Cabo:** Y… ya terminaron con todas las tareas?

**Becky:** Si…

**Stacy:** Si, unas ayudaron… otras (refiriéndose a Becky) solo pasaron tiempo con un lindo chico… (Refiriéndose a Austin)

**Becky:** Hey! Yo ayude componiendo la canción para Darla y propuse ideas para la cita de Lulú.

**Stacy:** Noo… Tú solo propusiste que hiciéramos una doble cita contigo y Austin, cosa que no aceptamos

**Skipper:** Y…donde esta Marlene?

Esta pregunta hizo a las tejones sonreír

**Becky:** Por qué?

**Skipper:** Por nada

**Stacy:** Vamos, Skipper. Ella ya dijo que le gustas

**Becky:** Y en frente de todos

**Stacy:** Aunque eso no fue mucha sorpresa

**Skipper:** Uh? Qué quieres decir?

**Stacy:** Que todos ya lo sabíamos

**Becky:** Al igual que todos saben que tú también estas enamorado de ella

**Stacy:** Todos lo presentíamos; son tal para cual. Sabias que hay un grupo Skilene? (_**Autor:**__ xD_)

**Skipper:** Eh?

**Cabo:** Oh! Yo había oído de él

**Rico:** YO TABEN!

**Kowalski:** Sin lugar a dudas…

**Skipper:** Ahh… CALLENSE! Y tú (señalando a Stacy)Mrs. Intelligent… dime ahora mismo DONDE… ESTÁ… MARLENE!

**Stacy:** (Sonrie)

Las hermanas tejones llevaron a los pingüinos a las afueras del zoológico

**Becky:** Allí esta (señalando a Marlene)

Sorprendentemente, Marlene estaba fuera del zoológico y no se había vuelto agresiva y violenta. Estaba tranquila y serena como siempre.

(_**NOTA de Autor:**__ Esta historia ya la tenía planeada desde antes de ver el epi. "Pie Pequeño" de PoM, así que… perdón si les hice confundir…u.u_)

**Kowalski:** Pero… Cómo?

**Stacy:** Ayer en la noche, la ayude a controlarse. Fue más que nada pura psicología. La ayude a establecer su centro para que pueda controlarse

**Kowalski:** Fascinante…

**Skipper:** Qué está haciendo?

**Becky:** Esta cuidando a los patitos mientras Mamá Pato no está

Efectivamente, Mamá Pato había quedado con Marlene para que cuide a sus hijos mientras ella no estaba…

**Jessie:** (Terminando de dibujar)Si! Marlene! Marlene! Mira…terminé mi dibujo!

(_**NOTA de Autor:**__ No voy a poner los nombres verdaderos de los patitos… excepto el de Huevin_)

La nutria deja de ver su revista y mira el dibujo de la pequeña patita, obviamente cómo recién es una niña…no sabe dibujar bien así que…

**Marlene:** Genial! Es muy lindo! Es un lindo…árbol?

**Jessie:** No es un árbol

**Marlene:** Claro que no…es una… flor…una linda flor!

**Jessie:** Tampoco es eso

**Marlene:** Un brócoli?

**Jessie:** Odio el brócoli

**Marlene:** Eehh…un…alien?

**Jessie:** Nooo…No es un alien, no es un árbol o una flor… y tampoco es un brócoli. Es un león! Es Alex, el león!

**Marlene:** Oh…si, si…claro que es un león….jeje….

La nutria trata de apartar la mirada de la niña y al hacerlo se da cuenta de algo… Huevin estaba tratando de trepar uno de los árboles del parque.

**Marlene:** Huevín, cuidado!

**Huevín:** (desde el árbol) No pasa ada…ah ah ah aaaaaaaaahhhh

**Marlene:** (atrapando a Huevín) Te tengo!

**Huevín:** (aun en los brazos de Marlene) Gracias Marlene

**Marlene:** (Soltando a travieso) Huevín…cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas cosas como estas? Podrías caerte, salir lastimado o algo peor…

**Huevín:** Pero es divertido!

**Marlene:** No si sales lastimado

Marlene iba añadir algo más pero fue interrumpida por…

**Stacy:** Marlene… son niños, no bebes.

**Becky:** Los estas sobreprotegiendo mucho

**Marlene:** Eso dices tú porque no tienes que cuidarlos

**Becky:** Oh vamos… no puede ser tan malo (Mira a Austin) AAhhhh….!

Todos se tapan los oídos

**Marlene:** Qué pasa? Por qué gritas?

**Becky:** Es Austin, es Austin, es Austin….!

**Stacy:** Yo era así?

**Todos:** (Mintiendo) Oh… no, no…

**Stacy:** (Dándose cuenta que era una mentira) Oh… gracias…¬¬

**Becky:** Tengo que hablar con él…ahhh…estoy tan emocionada que podría gritar…

**Marlene:** Pues... hazlo

Becky empieza a gritar fuerte hasta que Marlene le tapa la boca

**Marlene:** Me refería a que por qué no te le acercas y hablas con él… sin gritar

**Becky:** OK, Vamos! (Toma a Marlene y se la lleva)

**Skipper:** No... Espera tengo que hablar con… (Las dos chicas ya se habían ido)…Marlene…

**Stacy:** Será para la próxima

**Cabo:** Mientras tanto… hay que pasar tiempo con los lindo y tiernos patitos…*-*

**Rico:** SI!

Los tres pingüinos se van dejando a Stacy y Kowalski a solas… bueno… por lo menos ese rato a solas duró 5 segundos…

**Jessie:** Sta-

**Luck:** (Interrumpiendo a su hermana y poniéndose delante de ella) Stacy! Hola, bebee…

**Stacy:** Hola Luck

**Luck:** Qué haces por aquí?...ya decidiste en ir a una cita conmigo?

**Stacy:** Qué te parece nunca en la vida, bebee…

**Luck:** Vamos… yo sé que tu quieres

Stacy se rió ante la insistencia del pequeño patito

**Stacy:** Luck, qué te dije la vez pasada?

**Luck:** Lo sé, lo sé… Yo quiero amor… tú solo quieres amistad… y yo vivo con ese resentimiento para siempre

La tejón rió nuevamente

**Stacy:** Ay Luck, qué voy a hacer contigo?

**Luck:** Amarme y quererme

**Stacy:** Por qué no vas y… juegas con Hannah?

**Luck:** La hermanita de Austin? Querida…niños en la cita?… es una mala idea

**Stacy:** Luck! Necesitas pasar más tiempo con niños de tu edad, y niñas de tu edad. Si sigues diciéndome cosas al oído me voy a volver loca.

**Luck:** Oh… bien… pero Te perdiste todo esto, Stacy (se va)

**Jessie:** Y es por eso que yo soy tu favorita. Quieren bownies?

**Stacy:** Brownies?

**Jessie:** Sip…lo hice en mi cocina de juguete

**Stacy:** En tu cocina de juguete?

**Kowalski:** Tranquila… arreglé su cocina y la convertí en una de verdad, claro que poniendo medidas de seguridad (coge un brownie)

**Stacy:** Oh, entonces no hay de qué preocuparme (coge un brownie)

**Jessie:** Los hice con la receta de Marlene

**Kowalski:** En serio? Ciertamente los postres de Marlene son los mejores

**Stacy:** Es cierto. No puedo creer que te haya dicho su ingrediente secreto, Jessie

**Jessie:** Oh… no lo hizo. Tuve que reemplazarlo. Le puse brillantina

**Stacy y Kowalski:** BRILLANTINA!

**Jessie:** Si… rico verdad?

Ambos comienzan a escupir

**Kowalski:** Tengo… enjuague bucal en mi laboratorio

**Stacy:** Te acompaño

En el laboratorio de Kowalski, después de haberse lavado y relavado sus bocas y comer una mentita… La tejón mira la mesa de trabajo del científico

**Stacy:** Y… Estas trabajando en un nuevo proyecto?

**Kowalski:** Por ahora… no

**Stacy:** Hmmm… hay algo que no entiendo

**Kowalski:** Que pasa?

**Stacy:** Pues… cómo sabes que algo es correcto cuando estás haciendo tus proyectos.

**Kowalski:** Pues… a veces necesito la ayuda de algunos libros

**Stacy:** Pero tú no sabes leer. Eres bueno con los números…eso no lo dudo, pero no sabes leer

**Kowalski:** Pues tengo esto

El pingüino inteligente saca una máquina tipo calculadora, es la maquina que siempre utiliza para comunicarse con los humanos (con la que oprime botones y sale la voz que dice lo que se ha escrito)

**Kowalski:** Me ayuda a saber que dice un libro

**Stacy:** Pero yo no veo ningún libro por aquí

El científico se acerca a una de sus máquinas y oprime algunos botones. A continuación una de las paredes se abre y sale al descubierto un librero con varios libros

**Stacy:** Wow… Están… están ordenados alfabéticamente

**Kowalski:** Que no sepa leer, no significa que no sepa las letras y su orden. Sorprendida?

**Stacy:** Estoy muy sorprendida. Entonces… estos libros es tu secreto?

**Kowalski:** Podría decirse que sí. Y lo loco del asunto podría ser que no puedo dormir hasta que todo este libreto este ordenado correctamente.

**Stacy:** En serio? Pues… el libro de Aristóteles está entre la N y la O

**Kowalski:** (estresado) QUE!

**Stacy:** (se rie) Jajaja… eres muy fácil de engañar…

En ese momento ambos se miran a los ojos y hay un breve silencio hasta que Stacy se aparta

**Stacy:** (algo apenada) Entonces… tienes todos estos libros… Genial

**Kowalski:** Si… Lastima… que no pueda leerlos por mí mismo

**Stacy:** Si quieres… te puedo enseñar a leer. Sería una buena forma de agradecerte por ayudarme a ocultar mi secreto.

**Kowalski:** Stacy…

**Stacy:** Que pasa?

**Kowalski:** Por qué ponerlo en secreto?

**Stacy:** Oh, eso… Becky y yo éramos porristas, y para ser porrista hay ciertas reglas que tenemos que cumplir. Nuestra mente tenía que estar en animar, practicar y hacer bien la rutina. No podíamos fallar en las rutinas. Otra cosa era ser popular, ir a fiestas, usar ropa a la moda, y creer que eres mejor que cualquiera… Si mostrabas lo contrario y tu mente estaba en otras cosas, salías de equipo. Y yo no quería eso.

**Kowalski:** Cómo es que te comenzó a gustar la ciencia?

**Stacy:** Pues… un día, un estudiante había olvidado su calculadora, estaba algo malograda, y pensé… porqué no arreglarlo. En ese momento no sabía que era una calculadora… pero luego me di cuenta cuando la termine de arreglar. Fue tan divertido y emocionante… que lo comencé a hacerlo seguido, arreglaba cualquier cosa que encontraba e incluso hacia planos sobre nuevos aparatos tecnológicos. Pero… si se enteraban de eso… me podían haber sacado.

**Kowalski:** No pensaste decírselo a Becky?

**Stacy:** Si lo pensé, ella era mi mejor amiga, cómo no contárselo… Pero… siempre venia a mí la duda de que… tal vez ella no me acepte… compartíamos tanto… éramos las mejores amigas… que tal si lo echaba todo a perder. Disfrutaba animar y pasar tiempo con Becky.

**Kowalski:** Entonces… ambas se ocultaban cosas si sospechen una de la otra.

**Stacy:** Pues… si. Cuando no estaba en el habitad, Becky practicaba deportes, y cuando ella no estaba, leía mis libros o hacia un plano… Por cierto… necesito el plano del ST-Phone Z1000

**Kowalski:** Por qué?

**Stacy:** Porque es mío.

**Kowalski:** Tú lo diseñaste?

**Stacy:** Impresionado?

**Kowalski:** Ahora…no. Te gustaría venir y hacer el ST-Phone Z1000 aquí en mi laboratorio?

**Stacy:** Me estas invitando a una cita?

**Kowalski:** Bueno… ir a un laboratorio para inventar algo no es exactamente una cita… pero sí.

**Stacy:** Por qué? Por mi secreto? Por eso me estas invitando?!

**Kowalski:** Que! No… En serio quiero ir a una cita contigo, tu secreto no tiene nada que ver

**Stacy:** En serio? Porque antes ni si quiera me hablabas. Es más, si no fuera por este incidente… tú ni me hubieses hablado y conocido mi secreto… y seguirías detrás de Doris como siempre lo has hecho.

**Kowalski:** Tienes razón… pero tal vez el destino lo quiso así

**Stacy:** Lo siento, pero no te entiendo

**Kowalski:** Digo que… antes no te conocía… y ahora… pues… te conozco pero…

**Stacy:** Pero qué?!

**Kowalski:** Quiero estar más tiempo contigo… lo sé es confuso… también lo es para mí. Pero si sé una cosa. En estos últimos días, me he sentido cómodo y feliz estando a tu lado. Y no pienses que es por saber tu secreto… eso simplemente lo reforzó un poco. Yo ya me sentía así desde antes de saberlo… Créeme… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti; y lo sé porque ya ni si quiera he escrito un poema para Doris… sólo para ti.

**Stacy:** (sorprendida) Escribiste un poema para mí?

**Kowalski:** No uno… sino seis

**Stacy:** (más sorprendida) Seis!

**Kowalski:** Sé que es-

El pingüino inteligente fue interrumpido por Stacy que lo abrazó casi llorando

**Stacy:** Nunca nadie había escrito un poema para mí… y mucho menos seis.

**Kowalski:** Y… quieres ir a una cita conmigo?

**Stacy:** deja que esto conteste tu pregunta

Dicho esto, la tejón pelirroja de la un beso en el pico del científico, quien automáticamente se vuelve el dueño del primer beso de amor de Stacy.

* * *

**Oww...les gusto el cap?**

**Por sus comentarios veo que muchos se han esperanzado en Skilene...jajja...pero no se preocupen...que eso estará presente en el último cap...que es el siguiente...y que tbn tiene una sorpresa... Skilene...y algo más...;)**

**Reviews please...=D**


	18. El Último Día Sin Alice

**Bueno chicos...*snif* este es el último capitulo de este fic...waaaa...=(**

**Primero, quiero pedir disculpas por el gran retraso en este último capítulo...**

**Segundo, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han leído mi fic... a los que me han comentado...y me han animado a seguir escribiendo...en serio...gracias...muchas gracias...=D**

**No soy dueña de los Pinguinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.18: El Último Día Sin Alice**

En las afueras de Central Park...

**Becky:** Donde estará Stacy. Se suponia que teniamos que tenia que estar aqui a las 4 en punto.

**Marlene:** Oh! Mira, allí viene

La nutria y la tejón rubia se quedan sorprendidas al ver que su amiga no estaba sola

**Marlene y Becky:** Esta con Kowalski?!

Ambos tortolos habían llegado agarrados de las manos

**Stacy:** Bueno... ya me tengo que ir... Becky debe estar buscandome

**Kowalski:** Por qué? Qué pasa?

**Stacy:** Es una sorpresa. Solo espera y la verás

**Kowalski:** Ok

**Stacy:** No me vas a dar nada antes que me vaya

El científico entendió perfectamente lo que su novia le estaba pidiendo,así que le dio un beso de "hasta luego"

**Stacy:** Mucho mejor... nos vemos

Ambos se van hacia su grupo de amigos

**Marlene:** Wow...eres muy rápida

**Becky:** Aunque no tanto... llegas tarde

**Stacy:** Lo sé pero...

**Becky:** Tenias algo más importante... te perdono

**Marlene:** Entonces... estan saliendo?

**Stacy:** Sip

**Becky:** No es genial... tal vez podamos hacer una triple cita, Austin y yo, Stacy y Kowalski, y tú y Skipper.

**Marlene:** Que!

**Stacy:** Ya todos sabemos tu secreto, Marlene

**Becky:** Y sabemos que Skipper siente lo mismo por ti

**Marlene:** Qué?!

**Stacy:** Sabias del grupo Skilene? (_**Autor:** xD_)

**Marlene:** Qué!

**Austin:** Chicas, tienen 5 minutos

**Chicas:** Ok

Mientras que las chicas se van con Austin, por el otro lado estaba los pinguinos...

**Skipper:** Así que estas con Stacy, no, Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** Eh... sip

**Cabo:** Ya lo veía venir

**Rico:** OH-SI!

**Skipper:** Si... felicidades, compadre.

**Kowalski:** Gracias, Skipper. Supongo que tú también harás lo mismo

**Skipper:** Qué cosa?

**Cabo:** Decirle a Marlene lo que sientes

**Kowalski:** Cabo tiene razón, Skipper. Te he visto miles de veces, cuando estas con Marlene te vez diferente, te sientes muy bien al lado de ella.

**Skipper:** Tú has estado observándome?

**Kowalski:** Pues...si

**Cabo:** No lo tomes a mal, pero todos lo hacíamos

**Rico:** SHI

**Kowalski:** Tal vez sea el momento de dejar de hacerte el duro... y aceptar que te sientes románticamente atraído por Marlene.

**Skipper:** Creo que tienes razón... iré donde Marlene y... esperen donde esta Marlene?

**Kowalski:** Pensé que estaría con Stacy, donde están?

**Cabo:** Creo que yo sé la respuesta

**Skipper y Kowalski:** Eh?

Rico y Cabo señalan un pequeño escenario que se hacia levantado ante ellos. Arriba estaban Marlene, Becky y Stacy,acompañadas por Austin y su banda...

**Chicas:**  
Ven conmigo;  
festejemos

**Austin:**  
En cada minuto nuestra amistad

**Chicas:**  
Deja todo y no te pierdas nada

**Austin:**  
Que este juego pronto va a empezar

**Austin y su banda:**  
Y yo te digo,  
Sera divertido

**Chicas:**  
Esta noche no te quedes solo

**Austin y su Banda:**  
Porque todos juntos vamos a bailar,

**Chicas:**  
vamos a bailar

**Todos:**  
Únete a la fiesta ya,  
todos listos para comenzar  
Sera un viaje de historias, risas y sueños  
festejemos este encuentro

**Todos:**  
Únete a la fiesta ya,  
que mis piernas piden mas y mas

**Chicas:**  
A tus pies este mundo no pierdas tiempo

**Todos:**  
Festejemos este encuentro una vez mas  
Every party, Every party, Every party NOW  
Every party, She party, Every party NOW

**Todos:**  
Que empiece esta fiesta ya  
Todos listos para comenzar  
Sera un dia de historias, risas y sueños  
festejemos este encuentro

**Todos:**  
Únete a la fiesta ya,  
que mis piernas piden mas y mas  
A tus pies les pregunto no pierdas tiempo  
Festejemos este encuentro

**Todos:**  
Únete a la fiesta ya,  
que mis piernas piden mas y mas  
A tus pies les pregunto no pierdas tiempo  
Festejemos este encuentro una vez mas.

Todos aplaudieron...

* * *

Después de que la canción terminó, Becky y Stacy se acercaron donde los pinguinos.

**Cabo:** Estupendo show chicas

**Stacy:** Gracias

**Kowalski:** Esa era la sorpresa?

**Stacy:** Si. Te gustó?

**Kowalski:** Me sorprendió

**Skipper:** Por qué fue todo eso?

**Becky:** Ah, pues... primero, porque queremos celebrar el último día sin Alice

**Cabo:** Cierto, mañana regresa

**Becky:** Segundo, Austin había visto nuestra presentación con las novias de Logan, y le encantó

**Stacy:** Así que quiso hacer una presentación con nosotras.

**Cabo:** Genial

**Becky:** Espera que eso no es todo. Nos pidió que nos uniéramos a su banda. Adivinen? Soy vocalista junto con Austin!

**Pinguinos:** Genial

**Cabo:** Supongo que Stacy y Marlene también serán vocalistas

**Stacy:** Ehhh... yo no acepté.

**Kowalski:** Y por qué no?

**Stacy:** Pues... para empezar, su manager quiere hacer publicidad, quiere que una de nosotras este saliendo con alguien... y yo ya te tengo a ti (abrazando a Kowalski) Además acepté ser voz de apoyo.

**Skipper:** Y que pasó con Marlene? Aceptó?

**Becky:** Están hablando con ella ahora

**Stacy:** Tal vez acepte... o no

**Cabo:** Por qué?

**Stacy:** Pues... Marlene canta muy bien y sé que le gusta la idea se formar parte de una banda, a mi también me gusta la idea, pero no quiero irme

**Skipper:** Que quieres decir?

**Stacy:** Quieren irse a Nueva Jersey en un mes

**Skipper:** Quieres decir que...si Marlene acepta... se irá

**Stacy:** Si...

Ahora si que Skipper estaba preocupado. Él conocía a Marlene, le gustaba la música, ¿cómo negarse a una oportunidad como esa? Él quería verla feliz pero... no quería que se fuera... que tal si nunca más la volvía a ver?Teia que hablar con ella, tenia que hacer algo... Skipper decidió tomarse un tiempo para poner en orden todo lo que sentía. El gran reloj dio las 5pm. "_Es ahora o nunca_" pensó el pinguino y se dirigió al habitad de a nutria. Marlene estaba sentada en su cama viendo una revista. Ella siempre se molestaba cuando Skipper entraba sin tocar... y a él le gustaba cuando le decía "¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?", le parecía tierno... Pero esta vez decidió hacer algo diferente... El lider pinguino entro gritando:

**Skipper:** Knock Knock! (_**Autor:** TocToc en ingles...n.n_)

Eso hizo que la nutria que asustara y lanzara su revista al aire

**Marlene:** Skipper! Realmente tienes que aprender a tocar antes de entrar

**Skipper:** Vamos, Marlene...! No tengo tiempo para cosas como esas

**Marlene:** Claro ¬¬...Que haces aqui?

**Skipper:** Necesito hablar contigo

"_Ay no... es sobre mi secreto... que no sea sobre mi secreto!_" suplicaba la nutria en sus adentros. Era cierto... el pinguino quería hablar de su secreto... pero la pregunta es cual de los dos?

**Skipper:** Por qué no me dijiste que eras porrista?

**Marlene:** Prefiero el termino animadora

**Skipper:** Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pensé que nos contábamos todo? Te conté lo de Dinamarca... y eso que Cabo aun no sabe lo que paso allí. Por qué no me lo contaste?

**Marlene:** En serio quieres saberlo?

**Skipper:** Pues si...

**Marlene:** Porque estaba avergonzada y tenia miedo

**Skipper:** Miedo de qué?

**Marlene:** Pues... te conozco... sé que te gusta averiguar los expedientes de todos. Te gusta saber el presente y pasado de todos los que conoces

**Skipper:** Es por seguridad

**Marlene:** Lo sé... pero si te decía que era animadora tal vez hubieses encontrado cierta información y...hubiese sido terrible

**Skipper:** Por qué?

**Marlene:** Te acuerdas aquella estúpida tarea de Logan? La razón por la que Roger estaba molesto conmigo y Stacy?

Skipper trató de recordar... aunque no le fue muy dificil ya que esa tarea había causado un gran shock en todo el zoológico... La dicha tarea era que Stacy y Marlene insultaran o se portaran mal con todos en el zoológico, y claro que el más afectado había sido Roger

**Skipper:** Si no hubiese sido porque Becky nos advirtió antes de que ustedes llegaran a la sede a insultarnos, estaríamos molesto hasta ahora. Pero... sólo fue una actuación

**Marlene:** Bueno... más que una actuación... fue volver a nuestras antiguas vidas

**Skipper:** Que quieres decir?

**Marlene:** Que yo actuaba de esa forma en California. Era la capitana de animadoras... estaba por encima de la lista de popularidad. La fama se me subió a la cabeza y pisoteaba a todo aquel que se metiera en mi camino... o que fuera inferior a mí. Tenia miedo de que, si sabias esto, ya no quisieras ser amigo

**Skipper:** Tranquila, Marlene. El pasado esta en el pasado. Ahora eres muy dulce

**Marlene:** Gracias... Eres...un buen amigo

**Skipper:** Bueno... si más no lo recuerdo, me quieres más que solo un amigo

**Marlene:** Bueno...si es por mi secreto yo-...Qué estas haciendo?

Sin darse cuenta, Skipper había puesto su aleta en la cintura de Marlene acercándola a él

**Skipper:** Quiero decirte mi secreto...Te amo, que te dije la vez pasada es cierto; quiero tenerte en mi vida, Marlene.

**Marlene:** En serio?

**Skipper:** Si. Eres muy especial para mí. Siempre serás la persona más importante en mi vida. ¿Quieres que seamos más que solo amigos?

**Marlene:** Si, si quiero.

Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que se besaron... convirtiendo a Skipper en el único dueño del primer beso de amor de Marlene.

* * *

**Entonces...Que les pareció mi fic?...Opiniones por favor!**

**Y quiero hacer un anuncio especial... estoy preparando otros fics... y aunque son algo cortos... me gustaría que los leyeran. Mi siguiente fic se titula: "_Un Reallity Show en Central Park_"...puede que el titulo se parezca a otro fic que circula por allí...pero es completamente diferente... no creo que dos cabezas tengan la misma idea, no?**

**Bien...hasta la próxima...TKM...=)**


End file.
